Ash's new adventure
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash has successful won two leagues of Kalos and Aloha then later discovered that he is born from the other place where his father came from and became a trainer as he now enters to equestria meets Twilight and his new friends, enemies also he has learn more of friendship truth and soon love will be in the air AshxTwilight
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 1**

 **Friendship is magic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

In the grass there was a book that had open "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land." When pages shown Equestria then it shows two sisters that are unicorns with wings called Alicorns "To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies." As the two controls night and day "But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn." As the younger one was jealous of her sister now refuse to lower the moon "The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon." As darkness roam inside her had changed her to evil "She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both _...sun and moon." As the book was closed the Narrator's voice had changed right at the sunny beaches of the region called Aloha_

 _"That's a wonderful story you read Ash." Said_ a young teen girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes was talking to a raven hair teen about her age He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist his name is Ash Ketchum

"Thanks Lillie my mom always read me this when I was 5" said Ash remembering his childhood when his mom read it to him then a other teen with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip flops. Ask him something

"You think it's true Ash if that place was real?" She asked

"I wish it was Lana but it wasn't." Said Ash as the three friends are heading back to their walk but Ash heard the familiar voice "Ash..." As he stopped then looks around saw nothing "Ash, are you feeling OK?" Said Lillie as Ash looks at her

"No it's nothing go on ahead Lillie I'll catch up!" Ash said to her as Lillie smiled then walked away "Ash...over here." Ash heard the voice once more as he walks towards the water "where are you?" Ash asked as Pikachu was on his shoulder was confused as well as the reflection shown up Ash recognized the Pokémon "Arceus what are you doing here?" Ash said as the alpha Pokémon had looked at him

"Ash I want to take you somewhere." Said Arceus

"Take me...to where may I ask?" Ash said to him as Arceus then said one thing "you want to know if Equestria exists Ash." Said Arceus as Ash heard that "Equestria like in the book and in my dream I had?" Ash said as he remembers this dream he had about his times as a baby "that's why I'm taking you there because you are half human Ash and also you're half Alicorn." When Arceus said that made Ash out of words "then why are you saying this?" Ash wonders as Arceus tells him more "because those two sisters you learn about celestia and Luna they're your older sisters." He said to him made Ash more surprised

"What my older sisters?!" Said Ash

"Yes Ash it's true." As Ash looks behind and saw his mother "mom was it true." He asked her as Deila knew it's time to tell him the truth "Yes Ash Celestia and Luna are your older sisters and you are the lost prince of friendship." Said Deila as Ash was silent then looks at her "why didn't you tell me did they know about me?" Ash asked her more "no we live our lives here i n our world they think you and me are dead Ash." Said Deila as Ash felt bad when they think they're gone

"Mom I want to see my sisters in equestria." Said Ash

"Pika pi!" Said pikachu as Ash nodded to him

"Of course you can come buddy!" Said Ash as Arceus looks at them as Ash and pikachu are floating up "Ash here give this to them once you see them." As Delia gives him a letter "I will mom!" Shouted Ash as Arceus actives the light as Ash was sucked in to it as the light was gone "Have a greatest adventure Ash of what lies ahead for you!" Said Arceus as he too fled away as Ash will have a greatest adventure yet

(Ponyville)

 _At outside of the place called ponyville there was a purple unicorn has purple mane with a pink highlight on it even her own tail as she too was reading the same book as Ash had "...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._ Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" The unicorn puzzled as she's walking towards the bridge as three ponies shown up

"There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Said the white one wants to invite her to the party

 **"** Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." As Twilight was running towards the other direction

[sigh]

"Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends." She said as Twilight was still running "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." Said Twilight as she stops seeing a bright light was shooting from the sky like a shooting star "By the name of Celestia what's that?" She wondered as she watch it crashed near her direction after went passed her to the bridge

"I must investigate the light after right now I'm..." She's more curious of seeing what crashed as she made up her mind and went to look for it "it must be a new discovery I like to see." When she was running over there of excitement till she stops seeing something "what's that?" As she saw pikachu which she doesn't know what it is as she saw him with somepony was hurt badly "Oh my goodness is he hurt?" Twilight thinks that light hurt him as she's running towards him as Pikachu wakes up seeing a pony but the fur was orange, has a messy raven mane and tail then he has a symbol on his flank looks like a pokeball with sword on it as pikachu recognize the hair it was Ash in his earth pony form

"Pika pi!" Pikachu try to wake him up but he's unconscious as Twilight walks over pikachu spots her as he's protecting his friend

"Easy there I came to help you is he hurt?" Said Twilight as pikachu lowers his thunderbolt knowing she's here to help Ash he nodded to her as twilight used her magic and takes him to the castle then there was a baby purple dragon was carrying the present as the door was pushed open

 **"** Ow!" Said Spike as Twilight and pikachu came in with Ash still unconscious

 **"** Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Twilight calls out for spike as he was on the floor

[groan]

 **"** There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies and take our guest over to the sofa._ What's that for?" Twilight looks at the present as Spike picks it up "Well, it _was_ a gift for Moon Dancer, but..." As he removes it from his tail

[squeak]

 **"** Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Said Twilight looking for something "But we're on a break!" Spike said as he's helping pikachu which he doesn't know what he is putting Ash on the sofa but one about Ash was he has his head covered by his cap was ruined during the crash means that Twilight hadn't seen his face yet as she's using her magic to find the book "No, no, no... no, no, no!" She was frustrated

[grunts]

 _"Spike_!" She shouted

 **"** It's over here!" Said Spike as Twilight lifted the book a!long with spike out of the ladder

[whack]

 **"** Ah! _Elements_ , _Elements_ , E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?" Twilight was confused while she turn the pages finding the about the elements of harmony " _Mare in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Said spike as Twilight was finding the page "Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_!" As Twilight shocked

[gasp]

"Spike! Do you know what this means?" She said

 **"** No- whoa!" As he fell landed on twilight

[smack]

 **"** Ow!" Said Spike

 **"** Take a note please, to the Princess." Said Twilight "Okie dokie." As Spike was taking a note for her " _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" As she paused "_ Hold on. Preci... preci..." Spike can't spell it "Threshold." She said to him "Threh..." He can't spell that out too "Uh, brink?" Spike was silent as she was frustrated again "Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight_

 **"** Twi... light Spar... kle. Got it!" Said Spike

 **"** Great! Send it." Said Twilight

 **"** Now?" He asked

 **"** Of course!" Said Twilight

 **"** Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Said spike as twilight looks at him "That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Said Twilight as spike was writing it down "Impera... impera..." As Twilight was irritated " _Important_!" She shouted as Spike crashed

 **"** Whoa!" Said spike

[crunch]

 **"** Okay, okay!" Said Spike as he send the message

[inhale]

"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Said Spike "Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. " said twilight as her and spike heard Ash was waking up "Oh...my head...I felt like I got hit by a tree?" Said Ash as he's getting up "hey easy there you just woke up but injured." Twilight said to him as she's walking to him but when his hat was dropped they saw each other eye to eye and first time Twilight saw his face but it's like she had a pink streak showing on her face as Ash answered first

"Hi who are you?" Said Ash as Twilight snaps out of her freeze pose "Right I'm Twilight sparkle I found you and your friend at the trees and we brought you here and this is spike." Said Twilight introduced herself and spike to him "twilight nice name I'm Ash Ketchum and it seems you two met my friend pikachu." Said Ash

"Oh why thank you Ash and it's nice to meet you." She said as her face was red again but Ash was still dozing from the crash "here I got you water Ash." Said spike got him water "thanks spike." As Ash was going to pick up the glass as he saw he has a hoof "what the?" Ash saw his refection showing his pony self as he sees it for the first time "Wow I'm a pony I guess when Arcues send me there I must've change to this body." He said in his thoughts

"Ash...feeling okay?" Twilight asked him as Ash knew that she'll think he's crazy if he tells her who he is as he played along

"Nothing twilight so you live here?" He asked her till the talk stops when the message came

[belch]

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Said Twilight as Ash was confused of what is she talking about as spike reads the message

[clears throat]

 _"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." As spike pause "_ Mm-hm!" Said Twilight " _...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Said spike_

[gasp]

 _"Ah any chance of what's going on?" Said Ash as twilight said nothing as she took spike, Ash and pikachu to ponyville "My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Said Spike as Ash looks at the message_

[sigh]

 **"** Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Said spike

"I don't know who your princess name was but it's sounds like a great idea." Said Ash as Twilight then believes that Ash is right "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Said twilight as Ash looks at her "twilight I don't think that's what she mean." Said Ash

 **"** Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Said spike

 **"** She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Said Twilight as the guards made landing

[whinnying]

 **"** Thank you, sirs." Said Twilight

[huffing]

 **"** Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" Said spike as they saw the other pony was completely pink walking towards them "Um... hello?" Said Twilight talking to the pony

[prolonged gasp]

 **"** Well, that was interesting all right." Said Twilight as she sees Ash and pikachu walking "where are you two going?" Twilight asked as Ash looks at her "you said you'll be my tour guide for equestria twilight perhaps you can show us around." Said Ash as pikachu was on top of his head "pika pi" said Pikachu as Twilight knows she has no time for this nonsense because she's on a important mission as she then made up her mind

"It's true Ash we should do a tour." Said Twilight

[sigh]

 **"** Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." Said spike as they enter in the farm called Sweet Apple Acres Ash and pikachu sees the scenery "wow there's so many apples." Said Ash talking to pikachu but that Pokémon is eying at the apples "Yeehaw!" As they heard the shout and saw a pony has orange fur like Ash, yellow mane and tail, wears a cowgirl hat and has a symbol of a apple as she charges to the tree

[thump]

[sigh]

"Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" as Twilight was cut off the sentence "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" Said Applejack

"Nice to meet you Applejack I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my friend pikachu it's great to meet new friends." Said Ash

"Friends? Actually, I-" she was cut off again

 **"** So, what can I do you for?" Said Applejack

[snickering]

[clears throat]

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Said Twilight "We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? Said Applejack takes Ash and Twilight to the table " thanks Applejack for accepting us over." Said Ash sitting down "As long as it doesn't take too long... " twilight hadn't finish as Applejack rings the triangle bell

[triangle ringing]

 **"** _Soup's on, everypony_!" Said Applejack

[thump]

 **"** Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Said Applejack going to introduced her Apple family "Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" but as they shown up **"** This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Said Applejack as her family gives them kfood

[snort]

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... " said Granny as she walks to them **"** Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack said to Ash and Twilight as she spits out the dessert

[spit]

[nervous laughter]

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Said Twilight "Aren't you two gonna stay for brunch?" Said the youngest filly name Apple bloom "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Said Twilight as the Apple family were disappointed Ash wasn't impressed

[disappointed sighs]

"Twilight! Applejack and her family were invited us over for brunch that's not a way to say this to them that had them disappointed." Said Ash who was not impressed of her attitude as Twilight looks at them as she has a sign of defeat "...fine." Said Twilight as she looks at him "can't believe I just listen to him but why?" She said in her mind as they're cheering while they're done of brunch Twilight, Spike and the family couldn't believe how Ash finish off that food as they're walking

 **"** Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Said spike as twilight was full "Ugh... I ate too much pie..." Said Twilight as Ash was doing fine as she thinks again "Is Ash an pony or a disposal?" She said as spike looks around "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Said spike as Ash and Twilight looks at the clouds "the clouds look fine." Ash said pikachu agreed with him "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Wasn't till a bluie blur came. And crashed them to a puddle

[whack]

[splat]

 **"** Nng." Said Twilight as a blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail looks hat them

[sheepish laughter]

"Uh, 'scuse me?" She said

[more sheepish laughter]

"Nnnn." Said Twilight

[laughter]

"Lemme help you." As she brings over a cloud rain was rushing down

[rushing water]

[more sheepish laughter]

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She spins ike a tornado of rainbow as she was done twilight's hair was messed up

[bursts out laughing]

 **"** Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight talking to Rainbow dash "The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" She said to Twilight "well yes we do and first time we met you." Said Ash "and I _heard_ you were supposed be keeping the sky clear." Said Twilight

[sigh]

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Said Twilight

"I'm Ash Ketchum I'm new here." Said Ash

 **"** Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Said Rainbow dash "Practicing for what?" Said Twilight as rainbow points at the poster "The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Said Rainbow

 **"** _The_ Wonderbolts?" Said Ash

 **"** Yep!"

 **"** The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Said Twilight

 **"** That's them!" Said Rainbow

 **:"** Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Said Twilight as Ash looks at her "Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Said Rainbow dash "Prove it." Said Twilight as rainbow hits the clouds in ten seconds

[whooshing noises]

[sounds of exertion]

"Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Said Rainbow flying Around

[sheep baaing]

[chuckles]

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more and I like your friend here looks attractive to you." Said Rainbow as she left "Wow, she's amazing!" Said Spike as he looks at her messy hair

[laughs]

 **"** Rrgh." Said Twilight as Ash walks over to her "here let me help you there." Ash has a hairbrush and he starts combing it out and washes it then blow dries it as soon he was done Twilight's mane and tail are back to normal "wow...Ash thank you. You're so talented how did you do that? " twilight said in amazement as Ash chuckled "I learn all this by my friends I made in my travels twilight you should think of that by making friends." Said Ash as he's walking Twilight then follows him "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Said Spike as they had a look at the decorations "Decorations. Beautiful..." Said Spike

 **"** Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." Said Twilight looking at the decorations "Not the décor, her!" Said Spike points at the white unicorn has purple mane and tail "No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." She said Ash looks at her "I guess she's in charge of the décor." Said Ash

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Said Spike

 **"** Good afternoon-" said Twilight as she was cut out "Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-" as she looks at Ash

[yelp]

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Said Rarity since Ash hadn't fixed his hair since meeting Rainbow Dash "Oh, you mean his mane? Well, it's a long story. We're just here to check on the decorations, and then we'll be out of your hair!" Said Twilight

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _his hair so messy he needs a do over_?!" As Rarity takes Ash to get his mane done "Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" Shouted Ash as him and Twilight at her place Rarity started with twilight first of fashion "No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Said Rarity as she's tighten the one outfit twilight is wearing which she can't breathe

[wincing]

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot...to-" as Twilight said that

 **"** Huh?"

[crash]

 **"** _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Said Rarity as she's going to lget rubies then Ash wants to ask Twilight something as she looks at him, spike and pikachu "Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Said Twilight running

"Is she always like this?" Ash said

[sigh]

 **"** Wasn't she wonderful?" Said Spike while they're walking

 **"** she sure is Spike and I thank her for fixing my mane but I like mine the way it is." Said Ash

 **"** Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Said twilight as Spike looks at the note

[clears throat]

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" Said Spike as they herd birds singing with a yellow pegasus with pink mane and tail "Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- " as she's going to play again as she didn't noticed Ash and Twilight walking to her **"** Hello! " said Twilight as the pegasus got scared

[yelp]

 **"** Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." Said Twilight as she was silent

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Ash Ketchum. What's your name?" Said Twilight

[very quietly]

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked

[even quieter]

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy

 **"** Didn't quite catch that." Twilight said

[squeaking]

[pause]

"Twilight she said her name is Fluttershy." Said Ash that made them surprised "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Said Twilight

[squeaking]

 **"** Oookay." She looks to Spike "Well, that was easy." Said Twilight as Fluttershy looks at Spike as she gasped "A baby dragon! Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" Fluttershy said to spike "Well, well, well...!" Said Spike

 **"** Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" Said Fluttershy

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." Said Twilight

 **"** Wait, wait! What's his name?" fluttershy asked

 **"** I'm Spike." Spike introduced himself "Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" Said Fluttershy as Spike is ready to speak "Well, what do you wanna know?" Said Spike **"** Absolutely _everything_." Said Fluttershy

[groan]

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" Said Spike

"Oh, yes, please!" Said Fluttershy

 **"** Gyah!" Said Spike

 **"** I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Said Twilight "No I don't- whoa!" Said spike as he ways being dragged "Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Said Twilight as she's on a run "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." Said Fluttershy "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" As twilight went inside the library

[door slamming]

 **"** Huh. Rude much?" Said Spike

 **"** Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time." Said Twilight as Ash heard the whole thing "So you think I'm crazy too Twilight!" As she looks at him "No...not you I do meant other ponies are crazy but Ash. I just want to study so I can warn the princess Ash..." She was cut off "Study that's all you think about is study no wonder you didn't have any friends you're rude, careless, selfish, heartless because you don't know nothing of friendship!" Said Ash as him and pikachu were out of the door

"Did he mean that am I really rude and heartless I should apologies after the study Now, where's the light?" Said Twilight

[light flicks on]

 **[** honk]

 _"Surprise!" Shout everypony in the party_

[kazoo blows]

[groan]

[music warps down]

 **"** _Surprise_!" party whistle blows "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" Said Pinkie pie who was the pony her and Ash met "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." Said Twilight talking to her "Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" Said Pinkie taking more

[groan]

 **"** And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Said Pinkie as Twilight steaming for a reason when she ate the cupcake

[kettle whistling]

 **;"** Are you all right, sugarcube?" Said Applejack

[train whistle blowing]

 **"** Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Said Pinkie as Twilight was on fire and runs

"Hot sauce". Said Spike as Pinkie pours some on hers and eats it

 **"** Ooh..." with mouth full "What? It's good!" Said Pinkie

[muffled disco music]

[clock ticking]

[groan]

[door opens, music gets louder]

 **"** Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" Said Spike " _No_! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!" Twilight Said pointing at the clock **"** It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Said Spike as Twilight mockingly imitates Spike

[door closes, music stops]

 **"** Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! " _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._ " I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale..." Said Twilight **"** C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Said Spike

(Outside)

Ash was walking away from ponyville going to succeed on his quest but can't stop thinking about Twilight "can't believed that Twilight is saying these rude, heartless words coming from an selfish pony cares only studies." Said Ash as pikachu hops on his head "pika pi pika chu." Ash understands him well as he smiles "you're right buddy I was too hard on her I don't want the anger management class if that happens!" Then he hears Arcues

"I see you made six friends fast as I thought Ash." As he shows up

"Yeah but I don't understand why twilight is worried about the moon there." Ash points up as the shadow of a made appeared "Ash that is the made of the moon means your older sister Luna known as Nightmare moon is coming." Said Arcues as Ash heard her name "I must go to that ceremony I must see her." Ash and pikachu runs back to ponyville as the alpha Pokémon watches him "At last he will soon pass his ultimate test to summon the 7th element of harmony the element of truth." Said Arcues as he is gone

 **"** Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Said Pinkie

[fanfare]

 **"** Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Said the mayor

[ponies cheering]

 **"** In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." As fluttershy looks at her birds **"** Ready?" Mayor Made raids her name"...Princess Celestia!" As rarity raises the curtains she's not here

 **"** Huh?"

[ponies chattering quietly and nervously in the background]

 **"** This _can't_ be good." Said Twilight

 **"** Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Said the mayor

 **"** Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Said Pinkie

 **"** She's _gone_!" Said Rarity

[ponies gasping]

 **"** Ooh, she's good." Said Pinkie as she saw a mist appeared

[yelp]

[ponies gasping]

 **"** Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Said Twilight as Nightmare moon is here

[sigh]

 **"** Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Said Nightmare moon **"** What did you do with our Princess?!" As Rainbow dash was going to charge but Applejack got her in the tail "Whoa there, Nelly..." Muffled Applejack as Nightmare moon chuckled "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Said Nightmare moon **"** Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" as Applejack puts a cupcake in Pinkie's mouth

[muffled noises]

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Said Nightmare moon

 **"** I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Said Twilight

[ponies gasping]

 **"** Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Said Nightmare moon

 **"** You're here to... to..." She couldn't finish the sentence

[gulp]

[chuckle]

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" Said Nightmare moon

[laughter, thunder]

"Don't do this Luna!" As everypony heard a new voice as they looked and saw it was Ash

"Ash!" Said Twilight

"Who...are you have I saw you before?" Answered nightmare moon

[To be continued...]

 **thats it of chapter 1 of Ash's new adventure hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash and pikachu see ponyville meets Twilight and their new friends and also a short reunion of him and Luna known as Nightmare moon also the next AshxTwilight stories know as Harmony in Jhoto journeys and Pokémon mlp movie story is coming soon if you have ideas for chapter 2 of this reboot version send reviews and PMS also enjoy the reboot**

 **review**


	2. Friendship is magic pt 2

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 2**

 **Friendship is magic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Answered nightmare moon as she stares at Ash "Luna do you remember me your lost brother." When Ash said that to her nightmare moon was silent and shocked of hearing that but she doesn't believe it "No you lie he's dead along with mother and father you dare to personate like him imposter!" Filled with rage she charged right at Ash as he then used Dragon pulse at her firing from his mouth

(Zelda ocarina of time "ganondorf battle")

"Did I just used Dragon pulse?" Ash was confused that time nightmare moon gets up not done with him as she used her magic at him "Dodge this you phony!" She fires at him as Ash was proceed by protect made everypony watch them fight as Ash used volt tackle which made her lose balance from being hit by his attack

"I can use Volt tackle and protect too." As Ash sees the mark he had on his leg glows that made him realise that it was the mark that gives him Pokémon moves and abilities makes him unstoppable wasn't till he heard the mayor call the guards "Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" Said the mayor as the guards are going to seize her "Stand back, you _foals_!" As she laughs and disappeared made the ponies screaming in fear as the mist was out the door Ash follows it

"Luna come back!" Ash shouted as the mist knocks him out of the tree as he's unconscious "Ash!" Twilight shouted as she runs over to him

"Ergh..." Applejack was holding on to rainbow dash but she let go as Rainbow went after the mist as well "Come back here!" She pants when the mist got away "Nighttime? Forever?" Rainbow doesn't like that news as she sees twilight running with Ash and spike "Where's she going?" Rainbow dash wondered as Twilight returned to the library "Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!..." Spike was very exhausted as twilight tugs him in

 **"** You've been up all night, Spike. You are a _baby_ dragon after all." She said as she looks at Ash who had woke up "Luna where's Luna?" Said Ash as he sees twilight "She got away Ash you were being knocked out but I can't believed you can heal!" Said Twilight Ash found out it's from his move rest who had heal him as Twilight was searching "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Said Twilight

"Elements of harmony?" Ash asked her

"Yes Ash the only way to stop nightmare moon is to find the elements of harmony." Said Twilight as Ash has a bad feeling about the elements of harmony "are you crazy Twilight that's my sister I don't want her to be killed." Ash said to her as Twilight was stunned and shocked what he said "Wait you said she's your sister!" Said Twilight till they were interrupt by rainbow dash

 **"** And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_? Whoa!" Said rainbow dash asking them questions about nightmare moon as applejack stops her "Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" Applejack asked her as twilight speaks "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Said Twilight does not know what the elements can do that makes Ash worried of that

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Said Pinkie

 **"** How did you find that?!" Twilight asked

[sing-song voice]

"It was under "E"!" Said Pinkie

 **"** Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-" she points at the spot got them feared "The Everfree Forest!" They said as twilight nodded "before we go Ash you said Luna is your sister we want to know the truth." Twilight said to Ash as he too is ready to explain

"Yes both celestial and Luna are my older sisters." That made them surprised that Ash is they're younger brother "Wait if they're your sisters means you're a prince!" Rarity was thrilled seeing a other royalty "Yes but I'm the lost prince of friendship girls." Ash told them as Twilight was confused "If you're the prince how come celestia hadn't told us about you?" She asked him as Ash then told them "I don't know? The only way to find out is to free Luna." Ash said as they agreed to help Ash as pikachu on his head want to help too as they arrived to the everfree forest

[spooky music]

 **"** Whee! Let's go!" Said Pinkie

 **"** Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Said Twilight as Applejack denied it "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Said Applejack as she walks in

[agreed hmph]

 **"** _Especially_ if there's candy apples in there." As they looked at pinkie "What? Those things are _good_." She said as they went in "applejack is right twilight we're doing this together that's what friends do." Ash said as he walks in Twilight stands here thinking about what he said "Ash is different than the other ponies he's kind to friends, loyal, generous, honest, brave, stubborn, and cute." That popped out from her mind as she turns red as she follows them with a sigh as they looked around the forest

 **"** So, none of you have been in here before?" Said twilight

 **"** Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." Said Rarity

 **"** And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." Said Applejack as they're up the mountain "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as rainbow plays around "Nopony knows. You know why?" As fluttershy and rarity were frighten

 **"** Rainbow, quit it." Applejack was ignored as rainbow does a scare "'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come _out_!" All of the sudden Ash noticed the ground "girls the ground is breaking!" As it crashed they went sliding down "Fluttershy! Quick!" As rainbow and fluttershy are going to save them "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." Said fluttershy as rarity and pinkie are saved but twilight was screaming and falling as Ash and applejack are coming

 **"** Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" Said Applejack as she grabbed Twilight **"** Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight can't hold on much longer as she noticed Ash behind her means one thing applejack must do "Let go." Said applejack as twilight heard that "Are you _crazy_?" She shouted at applejack "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Said Applejack twilight don't believe it

"That's not true!" Said Twilight

 **"** Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Said Applejack as Twilight let go of applejack then was saved by Ash by using psychic to lower her down "Ash...uh...thank you." Twilight was stunned that Ash saved her as Ash smiled "no problem applejack said you'll be fine." Said Ash as pinkie and Rarity dropped by Fluttershy "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Said fluttershy as they were talking the mist appeared then suddenly went to an unknown animal

[animal roar]

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Ash Caught you right in the nick of time." Said Rainbow dash as they were walking "Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful that Ash saved me so heroic" said twilight as they were seem stunned that she's being kind to him "thanks Twilight but we gotta-" they were stopped as a creature appeared

[gasp]

"A manticore!" Said Twilight as it roar "We've gotta get past him!" Said twilight as they're trying to get past him "Take that, you ruffian!" Said Rarity as the manticore roar ruined her hair " _My hair_! Woop- " Ash was ready to fight "I'll teach you a lesson" then he heard fluttershy whispered **"** Wait." She whispered as the creature roared more as Applejack hops on him "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie. " said Applejack as Ash sees fluttershy still standing " _Wait_." She whispered again as the manticore knocks applejack off of him "Whoa! All yours, partner." Said Applejack as Rainbow dash charged **"** I'm _on it_. " said Rainbow dash

 **"** _Wait_!" Said Fluttershy

[roars]

[screams]

 **"** Rainbow!" Said Twilight

[grunt]

[snorts]

 _"Twilight and the girls are going to get themselves killed" Ash was going to use his Aura sphere at him till "WAIT_!" Shouted Fluttershy as she walks towards the manticore "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. " said Fluttershy

 **"** Little?" Said Rainbow dash as Fluttershy saw the splinter on his paw "Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." As fluttershy was pulling it off as it roared "Fluttershy!" They shouted as the manticore purred and licks fluttershy "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." As the manticore walks away "How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked fluttershy **"** I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Said Fluttershy

"We should get going" said Ash as they nodded as they left the thorn changed to the same mist "No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." Said Rarity as they're in the forest "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Said Twilight as Ash noticed it's getting dark as he heard them complained

 **"** I didn't see you there, my apologies." Said Rarity bumping to rainbow "Right here... guh..." Said Rainbow as applejack stepped into something "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Said Applejack "I can fix that" as Ash used flash to see where they're going "now that's much better." Said Twilight as they heard fluttershy scream "It's just mud." Said Applejack as the tree growls "Aah!" Said Applejacas the trees were alive and growling they scream execpt for Ash who's not afraid but pinkie who was lauging "Bleh. Ooo!" She makes funny noises and laughter "Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Said Twilight

 **"** Oh guys, don't you see?" All of the sudden "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..." As they looked at her "Tell me she's not..." As Twilight was going to say a word "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." Pinkie was **"** She is." Said rarity

 **"** I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all" she singed

 **"** Then what is?" Said Rainbow

"She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha! **Ponies** : [gasp] **[Pinkie Pie]** So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!" As Ash sees that her laughter made the trees turn normal

"Guys do what pinkie does" said Ash as they did they're laughter had saved them but they stopped "How are we gonna cross this?" Said Pinkie points out the river but heard distant cry "I believe we found the one who caused it" Ash points at the serpent who was crying "What a world, what a _world_." Said the serpent as Twilight asked him "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked **"** Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply _horrid_." He wails

 **"** Oh, give me a break." Said Rainbow

 **"** That's what all the fuss is about?" Said Applejack

 **"** Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity found that disgusted "I know." The serpent said sniffled "And your expertly coiffed mane." Said rarity

 **"** Oh, I know, I know." Said the serpent

 **"** Your fabulous manicure." She continued "It's so true!" He said to her "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." Rarity told him "It's true, I'm _hideous_!" He was more upset "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." As rarity cuts her tail "What did you do that for?" The serpent asked "Rarity, what are you- " twilight asked as rarity used her magic and levitate her tail hair to the serpent made it to the mustache

 **"** Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." He was happy

 **"** You look smashing." Said Rarity as Twilight looks at her "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Said Twilight seeing the stump "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. Said Rarity who was a little upset "So would the _mustache_." Said Rainbow

"But it was generous for you to do that Rarity" said Ash

"Thank you Ash." Said Rarity as Twilight looks at the serpent "We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" "Allow me." As he did as they went across Twilight sees the ruins "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" As she runs towards it "Twilight, wait for us!" Shout Applejack **"** We're almost there. Whoa!" She almost fell to the cliff as Ash saved her "Thanks again Ash." She looks away blushing

"Welcome Twilight and be more careful." Said Ash as she nodded when the others came "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Said rainbow as the bridge was wrecked "Now what?" Said Pinkie as Ash had a idea "Me and Rainbow can get across and fix the bridge" said Ash ASD Rainbow nodded as Ash used psychic again to lift himself to the side as they were going to fix the bridge till "Rainbow..." Said the voice

 **"** Who's there?" She said

 **"** Rainbow..." Said the voice again "I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" Said Rainbow as other ponies appeared "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." Said the mysterious pony

 **"** Who?" Rainbow said as the mysterious pony spoke **"** Why, you, of course." He said to her as Ash found it suspicious "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_." Said Rainbow dash as the group appeared "No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-" said the shadow bolt leader

 **"** Yep." Said Rainbow

 **"** Swiftest-" said the leader

 **"** Yes." Said Rainbow as she was excited **"** Bravest flyer in all the land." The leader told her "Yes, it's all true." She chuckled as the leader continued "We need... _you_." He said to rainbow "WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me and Ash tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." As the leader denied "No! It's _them_ or _us_." He said as Ash was correct that something isn't right about them "Rainbow those guys are bad news they don't even care of everything and they're not loyal." Said Ash as Twilight and the others were waiting

 **"** Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." Said Twilight as Rainbow was thinking what Ash said to her "Well?" The leader asked as rainbow made up her mind "You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." As rainbow helps Ash to tie the bridge as the shadow bolt disappeared and their friends cheer as they are walking across "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin' and thanks Ash." Said Rainbow as Ash smiled

"That's what friends do being loyal." Said Ash as they're heading inside the ruins "Whoa." Said Twilight seeing the ruins "Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Said Applejack points to the five spheres "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!" Said Twilight as they're heading towards them "One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Said Pinkie as she was right "Where's the sixth?" Questioned rainbow

 **"** The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Said Twilight as Ash puzzled "_ What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Questioned Applejack "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Said Twilight

 **"** Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Said Applejack all of the sudden an mist appeared "Twilight look out!" Shout Ash as it took him and Twilight **"** Aah!" They screamed as they're gone "Ash, Twilight!" Said both as they woke up "The Elements!" Said Twilight they heard All five ponies talking over each other "Ash, Twilight?" Said Fluttershy

 **"** _What?" Said Applejack_

 **"** Where did they go?" Said Rarity

 **"** What happened?" Said Pinkie

 **"** What's going on?" Said Rainbow

 **"** Ash, Twilight, where are you?" Shouted Applejack "Look!" Said Rarity points at them "Come on!" Said Applejack as they're heading towards them twilight coughs then gasp as nightmare moon appeared "Hmph!" Said Ash and Twilight "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Said Nightmare moon "Just one spark. Come on, _come on_. Aah!" As her magic failed "No, no!" Said Nightmare moon "But... where's the sixth Element?!" Said Twilight

 **"** You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!" Said Nightmare moon but Twilight noticed Ash was defending her and going to get his sister back "Luna that's not you. You never hurt anypony and I'm here and I can help you." Said Ash but suddenly Luna's goodness was reaching out to him "Ash is that really you." But the darkness was consuming her as nightmare moon attacked Ash " You are not him imposter!" Ash has no choice as he fights back with aura sphere and used fire blast at her Twilight saw his courage, truth and his will is strong

(kingdom hearts 2 Roxas Battle Theme - The Other Promise)

"Lulu don't do this!" Ash shout as Nightmare moon stopped her memory of that name clicked as if Ash called her lulu when he's a baby his first word "No you are not him he only call me that when he was small" the fight continues both him and nightmare moon were injured "Now Die imposter!" She said as All five ponies talking over each other "Don't worry Ash, Twilight, we're here." Said Pinkie as they arrived "Don't worry, we'll be there." Said Applejack as Twilight helps Ash up

 **"** You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." Said Twilight as all seven were lifting up **"** What?" Nightmare moon couldn't believed it " _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!, _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!, _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!, _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_! And _Rainbow Dash_ , who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" Said Twilight as each of their friends received the elements

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Said Twilight

 **"** You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Said nightmare moon "But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all... are _my friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" As Twilight received her with a princess crown but Ash somehow received the new element of harmony and the kings crown as they used it's power at nightmare moon

 **"** _Nooo_! Nooo!" Said nightmare moon as she changed back to herself

 **"** Ugh, my head." Said Rainbow

 **"** Everypony okay?" Said Applejack as they nodded "Oh, thank goodness." Rarity said looking at her necklace "Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Said Fluttershy "I know! I'll never part with it again." Said Rarity looking at her tail now all new "No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." Said Fluttershy

 **"** What? Ooh. So does yours." Said Rarity

[gasp]

 **"** Look at mine! Look at mine!" Said Pinkie as she show them hers " Aw _yeah_." Said Rainbow dash "Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." Said Applejack as they heard a new voice

 **"** Indeed you do." As Celestia appeared

 **"** Princess Celestia." Said Twilight

 **"** Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Said Celestia leaves her confused "But... you told me it was all an old pony tale." Said Twilight "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" She said looking at Luna

 **"** It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Said Celestia but Twilight already found out thanks to Ash "Will you accept my friendship?" Said Celestia

 **"** Whoa!" Said Pinkie

" I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Said Luna hugging celestial "I've missed you, too." Said Celestial as Twilight remembers one thing as she sees Ash hiding behind the shadows "Ash come out this is your chance to see them" said Twilight as Ash was nervous "I..can't what if she doesn't remember me" said Ash as Twilight smiled "Don't worry Ash she will and I'm here." Twilight comfort him as Ash walks to them as celestia looked as he spoke

"Hi sis" said Ash as celestia looks at him but she recognized him "Can it be..." She was silent then was crying as she hugged him "You're alive my baby brother we thought we lost you and mother." Said Celestia as Ash then hugs back "no mom told me we were safe and I didn't know I had sisters." Said Ash

"Celestia is Ash really a prince?" Said Twilight

"Yes he's the lost prince of friendship was born as our next heir but till darkness saw him as a threat and attacked us and our kingdom of friendship was ruined when some being came and took him and our father went after him and mother came with him but we didn't saw you return and when you and our parents were gone Luna lost her love and end up as nightmare moon " said Celestia told Ash and the girls everything as Ash looks at Luna was crying

"Ash I almost killed you I don't deservedly to be your sister." As Luna felt his hug

"No you're wrong Luna it was your dark side that took over you're still my sister." Said Ash as it made her happy as she accept his hug then twilight noticed something about him "Ash! You got wings and a horn and a crown" said Twilight as Ash looks at himself he was different he had wings and a horn

"I'm a...Alicorn but what's with the crown and this matched my cutie mark?" Said Ash

"You unlocked the element of truth Ash" said Celestial got them confused "An 7th element I thought it was a myth celestia?" Said Twilight as celestia looks at her "no it's real the only way Ash summon it is by courage, truth, friendship, will and kindness." Said Celestia

 **"** Hey, you know what this calls for?" They were confused of pinkie "A _party_!" She said

[music and cheering ponies]

 **"** Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Said Celestial looking at twilight who was upset "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Said Twilight

"Spike, take a note, please. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Said Celestial that made them happy_

[ponies cheer]

 **"** Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Said Twilight then they noticed Ash was packing up with pikachu "Ash are you leaving?" Said Twilight as Ash nodded "Yeah my task is done I get to meet my sisters made new friends I guess I'm heading back home." Ash was walking but was stopped "No way Ash we want you around ." said Applejack as rainbow flies around "Yeah your our friend too our best friend." Said Rainbow

"Yes we want you to stay Ash." Said Rarity

"Our friendship won't be same without you and your friend pikachu." Said Fluttershy

"Yeah pleae e stay Ash it's no fun without you." Said pinkie

"They're right Ash we need you around and I need you will you stay please!" Said Twilight Ash looks at them as they give him the big puppy eyes and the lips of sadness as Ash thinks about it "you're right I should stay I can learn more of equestria" said Ash

[ponies cheer]

 **"** Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [deep gasp] but I mean really-" said Pinkie

 **thats it of chapter 2 of Ash's new adventure hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash helpingTwilight and their new friends to find the elements of harmony and also a reunion of him and Luna and Celestia now becomes a alicorn the the seventh element also the next AshxTwilight stories know as Harmony in Jhoto journeys and Pokémon mlp movie story also im planning a other star wars crossover AshxJyn is coming soon if you have ideas for chapter 2 of this reboot version send reviews and PMS also enjoy the reboot**

 **review**


	3. Ticket master

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 3**

 **Ticket master**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic and I say it before I was at the Christmas break that's what took me so long also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

At sweet apple acres Ash and twilight came to help applejack with the apples "No. Nope. Nope-" spike was searching around for a perfect apple as he toss out the others pikachu on the other hand was resting on Ash's back "Thank you kindly, Ash and Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles." Said Applejack

[chuckles]

 **"** No problem at all, Applejack. We're glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." Said Twilight as she heard Ash's stomach growling "I agreed with twilight applejack." Ash said who was embarrassed of his hunger "I know, right?" Said spike still looking **"** Ooh-wee, Spike. You've been lounging on my back all morning while _we_ worked." Said twilight talking to the baby dragon "Exactly. You three are taking so long, I missed snack-time." Said spike

[stomach grumbles]

[laughs nervously]

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." Said Twilight who was embarrassed like Ash **"** Nope. Worm. A-ha!" Spike threw away a Apple and the one has a worm then found a perfect one "Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Said twilight as spike was going to eat it as Ash use his alicorn magic to lift it then "Here twilight it's yours anyway." Said Ash as Twilight was surprised that Ash is giving her a apple "What about you?" She asked him as Ash smiled "I'll manage." Said Ash as twilight takes the apple "thank you Ash." She said while blushing spike then found the other perfect apple then happily eats it in his mouth

[munching]

 _"Spike_." Said Twilight

 **"** What?" Said spike as he burp something out

[burp]

"Spike something came out of your mouth?" Said Ash as Twilight looks "It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Said Twilight as spike picks it up and clears his throat " _Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_ , eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest." Said spike as Twilight and Applejack were surprised_

 **"** The Grand Galloping Gala!" As they been cheering on as Ash was confused "Woo-hoo!" Said Applejack as spike burps out two tickets "Look, two tickets." Said spike as As still don't know what's going on "Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" Said Twilight as spike denied " _No_ , and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." Said spike who does not go to the gala "Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice." Said Twilight as applejack was more thrilled " _Nice_? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." Applejack was fantasizes of selling her apple desserts to everypony so she can do arrangements to the acres "Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala." Said Applejack

 **"** Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" twilight was thinking of bringing Ash with her then they heard rainbow dash "Whoa! [crash] Ugh. Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Said rainbow dash heard about the gala "Rainbow Dash. You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing? _Spyin'_?" Said Applejack as she denied "No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" Said rainbow dash

"Yeah, but-" as twilight was cut off

 **"** YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!" She too was fantasizing herself performing as the_ audience gasps "I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. " as the audience cheers "Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild!" As the ponies go wild "The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Said Rainbow dash as Applejack grunted which Ash sees it as a bad news

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. [spit] _I_ asked for that ticket first." Said applejack

 **"** So? That doesn't mean you own it." Said rainbow dash

 **"** Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." Said Applejack as the two were eye to eye of who's getting the ticket **"** Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" Said Twilight as Ash agreed with her **"** Drummin' up business for the farm?" Said Applejack

 **"** A chance to audition for the Wonderbolts?" Said rainbow dash then the argue continues **"** Money t' fix Granny's hip." Said Applejack who wants to fix the farm " _Living_ the _dream_." Said Rainbow dash want to fulfil her dream "Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" They heard Ash's stomach rumbles as he chuckles "Listen to that, Ash is starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Said Twilight

 **"** Okay." Applejack and rainbow dash groan as the four left **"** So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" Said spike as twilight was thinking "I don't know Spike, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?" She said as Ash sees her being puzzled he then has a idea until they were crashed "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!" Said pinkie pie who heard them saying about the ticket "Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Hip hip Hooray! It's the best place for me For Pinkie... **Pinkie Pie** : With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!" She was filled of eexcitement of the gala "Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever In the whole galaxy Wheee!" She imagines all the fun and games and parties to do there "Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever." She thanked twilight

 **"** Um, actually-" ash was going to say something but heard a gasp "Are these what I think they are?" Said rarity "Uh- " said Twilight going to tell rarity **"** Yes, yes, _yes_! Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Said Pinkie

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_." That got the others confused **"** _Him! ..._ Who?" Pinkie asked her "Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_ , her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent._ He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, " _Yes!"_ We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying _him_ , the stallion of my dreams." She imagines her wedding then looks at twilight

 **"** Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_ , and prevent me from meeting my true could you? Hmph." Said rarity

 **"** Hey!" Said spike

"Calm down spike" said Ash

 **"** Angel, these are perfect." Said Fluttershy as she heard the commotion "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Said twilight as the two heard it **"** You haven't?" They said to her "what twilight meant is she needs time to think about it." Said Ash as fluttershy walks over "Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else- " fluttershy hadn't finished

 **"** _You_? You want to go to the gala?" Said rarity

 **"** Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" She tells them that she wants to see the garden at canterlot

 **"** Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful...?" Said Twilight

 **"** Wait just a minute." Said Rainbow who just arrived

 **"** Rainbow Dash! Were you following us?" Said Ash

 **"** No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody." Said Rainbow dash as they heard applejack just appeared "Wait just another minute." She said "Applejack, were you following us too?" Said Twilight talking to applejack "No. I was followin' _this_ one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket." She said to rainbow

 **"** _Your_ ticket?" Said rainbow

 **"** But Twilight's taking _me_." Said pinkie as they argue Ash was trying to calm his friends

 **"** And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh." Then twilight spoke to them "Girls, there's no use in arguing." Said Twilight

"But Twilight-" rarity begged

 **"** Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise..." Then both her and Ash's stomachs rumbles "not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." Said Twilight as the ponies grumble "And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow." As they left then stop to the cafe "Ash, Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" She said with her stomach rumbles "Have you made your decision?" Said the waiter

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" She shouted

 **"** Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Said spike

 **"** Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Said Twilight then she noticed Ash has problems "Ash something wrong" she asked him "Ah it's hard to choose the menu" ash said to her "Ash it's OK you're a alicorn prince and I'm a unicorn try them out" she said to him as Ash looks again "In that case I'll go for the daffodils and daisy sandwich too" as the waiter nodded "of course your highness" he said "Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy." Said spike as twilight ask spike "What do you think, Spike?" She asked

 **"** I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Said spike

 **"** I _mean_ about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take." She said to him "Oh. You're still on _that_?" Said spike then she looks at Ash " _listen Ash_. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-" she hadn't finish as Ash stomp the table "Twilight it's time that you make your own decision. Tell them that it's your choice not Thiers my sister give you those tickets for the reason. Now just tell them that you only need one friend to come I know they understand." Said Ash who made that speech that made her smile

"But why you don't ask the ticket." She asked him

"Because asking you for that ticket will destroy friendship." Said Ash as twilight was blushing "Ah, your food." As he brings over the sandwiches "Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Said Twilight

"You said it" said Ash as they are going to eat

[ponies galloping]

 **"** Em, Your Highness and madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" The waiter said

 **"** It's not raining..." She saw Ash wet with a soggy sandwich "Ash What's going on?" He points up "Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Said Rainbow dash made it rain "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked her "Whaddya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all." She then saw Ash

"Hey are you planning to take a ticket" she said to him "No rainbow I was enjoying my lunch till you ruined it" Ash was steaming like a tea kettle "Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" Said Twilight

 **"** _Me_? No no no, of course not."

 **"** Uh-huh."

 **"** Seriously, I'd do it for anypony. [gulp] Heh heh, eh." Rainbow was nervous "Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now. " said Twilight "Ugh, _fine_." She zip **"** That's better." She said as Ash spoke to her "Twilight you should've ask her to clear the rain" as her sandwich is ruined "Twilight, it's raining." Said rarity in her raincoat **"** No, really?" She said to rarity **"** Come with me before you catch a cold." As she pushed Ash aside and dragged twilight **"** Heh heh, oops, sorry. Wait what about Ash?" Twilight said "Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do and don't worry about him he's fine?" She said

 **"** Uh..." She was confused

 **"** _Makeovers_!" Rarity said

 **"** Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, _that's too tight_." As Rarity was done "There. Oh, you're simply _darling_." Said Rarity "Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Said Twilight "And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." As she's on to work "D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" Said spike

[giggles]

"Oh, Spike." Said Twilight

 **"** Now you just need a hat." Rarity said to him "Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk. See you back at the library." Said spike running off "Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about _you_ , and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Rarity

 **"** Wait, the _Grand_ -" said twilight

 **"** And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, [nervous laughter] and Twilight Sparkle, of course." Rarity said as twilight found out "I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_." Said twilight then applejack appear

 **"** Did somepony say lunch?" Said applejack

 **"** You've got to be kidding me!" Said Twilight

 **"** I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" As twilight's stomach grumbles "Is that a yes?" Applejack said to her "No. _No._ I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" Twilight said

 **"** So, that's a maybe?" Said Applejack

 **"** Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so _aggravating_." Twilight said while running

[humming]

 **"** Fluttershy, not you too?" Said Twilight "Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." She said "It's summer." Twilight said to fluttershy "Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." Said fluttershy "You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight said

 **"** Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right, Angel? Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket." Said Fluttershy "No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She ask to leave the library till "SURPRISE!" trumpets blow "Twilight is my bestest friend Whoopie, whoopie!" Said Pinkie

 **"** Pinkie..." Said Twilight

 **"** She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!" She was bouncing **"** Pinkie." She try to tell pinkie "I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!" She continues more "Pinkie!" Twilight try more "She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!" She said as twilight couldn't stand it " _PIIINKIIIE!" She shouted "_ Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie said "At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket." Said Twilight

 **"** Wait, what ticket? What gala?" Said drizzle

 **"** Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Said pinkie **"** _The Grand Galloping Gala?!" They piled up "_ Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?, I'll wash your dishes." They said **"** Would you like any help with your gardening?" Said daisy

 **"** I have a cartload of extra carrots." Said sshoeshine "I'll paint your cart." ponies offer favors **"** What are we gonna do?" As Twilight was going to say something "We're... gonna... _run_!" Said Ash as they are running from the stampede

[Benny Hill-esque music]

[ponies offer favors]

I'll do your taxes!" As they are cornered then suddenly twilight and spike disappeared "Where is she? Where did she go? She's disappeared." They said as the two are back in the library **"** Ugh... Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Said spike "I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors." Said twilight as they locked the doors Ash was outside as his friends show up "Ash are you here for the ticket?" As rainbow pushes applejack "no way I'm getting it ash stay out of this" said rainbow as rarity pushes "you mean me" as they argue more as Ash has enough "ENOUGH!" They stop and looks at Ash in tears

"Ash" said applejack

"Let me talk now look at you twilight was in more stress and need to make this her decision not yours you made her more upset because you five are selfish because of that ticket look at you guys that ticket is destroy your friendship that's being so...SELFISH!" As Ash went inside made the five feel upset as they went inside as twilight saw them "Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!" Said twilight was so upset

 **"** Twilight, sugar, Ash told us how we put you to stress and I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise." Said Applejack

 **"** Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." Said Fluttershy

 **"** And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." Said pinkie

 **"** Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Said Rarity

 **"** Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either." Said Rainbow "We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." Said Applejack "We're sorry, Twilight." Said both as she feel happy "Spike, take down a note. _Dear Princess Celestia,_ _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." As she did_

 **"** What?!" Said both

 **"** _If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Said Twilight_

 **"** Twilight, you don't have to do that." Said applejack

 **"** Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Said Twilight

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." Said Fluttershy

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." Said twilight

 **"** Hgh... hgh... urk... urk..." As spike spits out a letter "Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment." Said applejack as twilight saw a letter "A letter from the princess? That was fast." Said twilight

" _My faithful student Twilight,_ _Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ " Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." Said spike

[ponies gasp]

 **"** Now we can all go." Said twilight

[ponies cheer]

[stomach rumbles]

[laughs nervously]

 **"** Allow us to treat you to dinner." Said Rarity

"What a great way to apologize." Said Rainbow

 **"** And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me." Said pinkie

 **"** How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! [burp] " _And one for you, Spike._ " [giggles] I mean, _gross_ , I have to go too?" Said spike then they stop "Girls let's get Ash" said Twilight but Ash was down "Hey Ash you are right of everything and we're sorry will you care to come with us." Said Applejack as they give him his ticket as Ash's stomach growling "I can go with you hoping for dinner." Said Ash

[continues giggling]

[chuckles]

 **thats it of chapter 3 of Ash's new adventure hope you enjoyed it and the second time of Ash helping Twilight about the ticket to the grand galloping gala to choose who to bring and now I'm in debate of pokemon Negima crossover if you want me to do it also the next AshxTwilight stories know as Harmony in Jhoto journeys and Pokémon mlp movie story also im planning a other star wars crossover AshxJyn is coming soon if you have ideas for chapter 2 of this reboot version send reviews and PMS also enjoy the reboot**

 **review**


	4. Applebuck season and big trouble

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 4**

 **Applebuck season and big trouble**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic and I say it before I was at the Christmas break that's what took me so long also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

After thier trip to the Grand galloping gala Ash was on his way home along with Twilight sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie since they tied him up then they untied him up "So Ash still think that the grand galloping gala wasn't your style. " said Twilight then Ash turned his head to his friends " Let's say you're right about it being fun. " said Ash as he's flying around the sky "And I never have such fun with you guys since I got here." said Ash excited "Then it's great to see you have so much fun with us. " said Applejack as Ash sees his house "That's my place see ya in the morning. " said Ash as he went inside As the girls giggled and start walking "Ash is a nice colt we ever met. " said Twilight "you say it sugar cube Ash has such a kind heart. " said Applejack " I agreed but I have to admit he does look handsome for a ordinary colt. " said Rarity " Yeah and he's as fast as a speed of light " said Rainbow "That's not just it when we see him with his pokemon he has such great bond with them. " said Fluttershy " Especially he's so fun in parties. " said pinkie then Twilight was thinking about him " Yeah he's a good pony." said Twilight as they left Ash was ready to sleep. " well goodnight pikachu " said Ash then pikachu looked at him " goodnight Ash, Dream of Twilight sparkle tonight. " snickered pikachu as Ash heard him with a irritating look " What did I tell you we're friends. " said Ash as he fell asleep

Morning came as Ash got up and starts his day at ponyville just as he's walking Ash till "Why howdy Ash. " said Applejack as Ash sees her leading a herd of bulls out of ponyville with her dog leading them " By the name of Arceus what's with the herd partner. " said Ash Applejack then speaks "Just rounded them up away from ponyville Ash. So what are you doing. " said Applejack " Well I don't know just walking and thinking of what to do ?" said Ash " is that so. " said Applejack then she starts walking " Sorry Ash I'll be going now see ya . " said Applejack " see you later Applejack " said Ash as he's walking to ponyville as the week arrive and Ash notice the party that They're celebrating for Appjack arrived he just notice Twilight walking so did Twilight sees him walking

"Oh my its Ash don't panice just be yourself Thought Twilight as she's walking to him

" Jumping politoads it's Twilight just be yourself Ketchum " Thought Ash as he's walking to her

"Hi Ash I guess you found out of the cattle stampede . " said Twilight

"Yeah i sure did, say do you know what's with AppleJack today. " said Ash

"Oh about that Ash, shes not coming today. " said Twilight as Ash was confused "What did you mean of that? " said Ash wondered about that question "You see Ash she's doing Applebuck season because her brother's leg was broken and she told me she'll try to harvest those Apples till Applebuck season. " explained Twilight as Ash heard of those words then he answered back "perhaps I'll talk to Applejack about that problem. " said Ash as he left the party and head straight to Applejack's farm he then sees his grass pokemon Bulbasaur, Bayleaf, Sceptile, Torterra, Levanny are helping Applejack's family with the planting till he met a small mare with a cute red ribbon matched her mane came to him

" Hi there you must be a friend of my sister. " said the young filli

"That's right, My name's Ash ketchum the alicorn " said Ash

" Apple Bloom nice to meet you Ash. " said Apple Bloom then Ash is asking her why he's here

"Say do you know where's your older sister at. " said Ash " she's already doing the Applebuck season but have to say she's stubborn. " said Apple Bloom as Ash knew this is going to happen he then sees his herd of tauros roaming the fields and big mackintosh came " Ash I'm gonna say your herd are doing great, it's like you could also use them for headbutting Apples for Applebuck season. " said Macintosh as he's walking then it hit Ash of the idea " Say Apple Bloom is there any chance I'll do night shift. " said Ash as Apple Bloom realized Ash is going to headbutt some apples with his herd of tauros "then you're the right colt for the job. " said Apple Bloom

Night have came and Applejack is still headbutting the Apple trees in the other side but Ash however is all set and ready for this spot "Okay you guys you'll know what to do " Whispered Ash as the Tauros are following his lead as if he's like a Alpha Pokémon himself as they begin to charge at the apple trees then as the headbutting starting the Apples came dropping down and landed on the baskets then Ash ties the baskets on the herd of tauros "Alright you guys March. " said Ash as he and the herd are marching to the farm as they're done Ash now tells the tauros they'll do that side and he'll do the left as they did.

Morning came as Twilight was going to the farm and talk to Applejack as she notice that she's still kicking off the Apples at the tree as she then notice that other trees were all done but she then talks to her "Applejack we need to talk " said Twilight as Applejack's ears were ringing because she hit her head in the tree "can Bees squawk?!" said Applejack mishear the words "No can we talk. " said Twilight "Oh, then why did you say so!" said Applejack as they're talking they then see Ash but all worn out for reason "Ash are you feeling Alright. " said Applejack as Ash snapped out of it "Yeah I'm fine you two. " said Ash as Twilight asked him one question "do you know how the other trees are already done Ash. " said Twilight then Ash looked at them "We'll talk about that later for now I'm asking Applejack something. " said Ash " and what's that. " said Applejack

" Well do you think you can stop bucking the Apples. " said Ash

"No way Ash I'm gonna get the harvest done and you have a problem with that. " said Applejack " Actually I do because YOU NEED HELP!"said Ash as those two notice the bags under his eyes "Ash, did you get some sleep this morning. " said Twilight " I'm fine really it's Applejack I'm worrying about " said Ash then they saw her already left. " I gonna Twilight she's as stubborn as a mule. " said Ash then notice the time "I'll be going now see ya. " said Ash as he walking off "it's not Applejack I'm worried now, it's you Ash. " Thought Twilight

Another night came in sweet apple acres as Ash and his herd of tauros are marching again and see the other trees are ready for harvest. " Alright you critters charge. " said Ash as they're charging again and they hit the apple trees then apples are falling once again to the baskets and Ash tied them on the tauros again then March back to the farm as Apple Bloom and Big mackintosh sees them with the Apples then notice Ash's eyes are starting to close "Oh no must stay awake time for Uproar. " said Ash as he used Uproar then keeps him awake "Now time to keep bucking. " said Ash as he went back and start bucking the trees while his tauros need rest as he got back "Ash good timing" applebloom said to him as she noticed him getting so exhausted "Ash you should get some sleep there" said Applebloom as Ash denied

"I'll be fine applebloom" said Ash as he rested "Ok Ash. He's so helpful" applebloom said as morning came applejack was over at mrs. Cake home "Now Pinkie Pie, are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Said Mrs cake tells her **"** Yes siree bob, Mrs. Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?" Said pinkie pie "No? You're not the best baker ever?" Said Mr cake "WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." Said Applejack as mrs cake sighed

 **"** All right. Well, see you later, girls!" As the cakes left "Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'." Said Pinkie as Applejack was all blurry of not getting sleep "All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Said Pinkie "Eh, uh, whu, what was that?" Said Applejack didn't heard what she said **"** _Chocolate chips_." Said pinkie but she mistake her words " _Chips_... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?" When she toss chips

 **"** _Baking soda_." Said Pinkie but she got soda " _Soda_. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. _Now what_?" As she pure the soda **"** A cup of flour." Said pinkie as Applejack got sour lemons "A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie?" Said Applejack

 **"** One last thing. Wheat germ." Said pinkie

 **"** Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." Said applejack throws in earthworms **"** Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious_." Said pinkie going to start baking **"** If you say so." Said Applejack **"** Free muffin sample spectacular!" Said pinkie delivering the muffins as ponies are eating "Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Said Applejack as Twilight went to the nurse "We came as soon as we heard." Said Twilight

 **"** Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get." As the nurse show her ponies moaning in sickness "Oh no! What happened?" Twilight asked as spike sniff around "It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." Said the nurse shows her the muffin

 **"** No, not baked _goods_ , baked _bads_." Said Pinkie

 _"Applejack_." Said Twilight

[chomp]

"Want one?" Said Spike then Ash came over "Yawn Twilight I came as I could" as Ash walks over and see the ponies sick and pinkie as Ash use his hidden power to cure them as they are better "Thanks Ash you are a lifesaver" said Pinkie as Ash nodded "Don't mention it yawn I have to go!" As Ash left so he can go and do more applebucking with his tauros herd going to help him out as he can

Twilight was worried about both Ash and Applejack as pinkie pie told her what happened and then they're was a stampede of bunnies have happen as well because of Applejack's exhausted week from Applebuck season then she notice more apple trees are being bucked but not from Applejack she then came to Ash as she sees him really exhausted from his secret night shift that he didn't tell anypony about "Ash! " said Twilight as Ash got started because he's almost asleep "ah wha..Oh hi Twilight still having problems with AppleJack. " said Ash " It's not just her I'm worried about its you ,how long were you doing night shift. " said Twilight as Ash knew he had no choice as he whispered to her ear "you were doing applebucking with your Tauros as a night shift. " said Twilight as Ash nodded his head "Well that can explain why you're so tired. " figured Twilight "But I'm not done yet and I knew about Applejack's stubbornness so I'm going to finish my night shift and promise me you keep it a secret. " said Ash as Twilight has no choice as well "okay please don't stress yourself" said Twilight as Ash hugs her "I'm sorry I lied to you twilight and I promise not to stress" as Ash walks to continue the work as twilight has a pink streak showing and smiled

My Ash is as stubborn as a mule. " said Twilight till a actual mule heard that "No offense. " apologies Twilight as the mule kindly nodded

Ash then yawned a bit when he's almost there to sweet apple acres

"I shouldn't got some shut eye last night Twilight's right about that. " said Ash as he's here and sees Applejack pushing the cart full of Apples that made Ash worried about that

"Applejack. " said Ash as she looked at him " Ash what're doing. " said Applejack " Relax I'm just want to talk about you keep on bucking those Apples in Applebuck season by yourself. " said Ash as she looked at him " I know but I told you a second time I don't need your help Ash. " yelled Applejack as Ash sees her going then he just had enough of her stubbornness "Alright this has gone to far Applejack, you may be stubborn as a mule. But I'm not giving up at night shift. " said Ash till another mule came and heard it " No offense. " said Ash as the second mule kindly nodded

"How's Applejack doing Twilight. " said Spike

"Still bucking at the trees I say that Ash is right about her stubbornness " said twlight

Ash was now getting more apples in the baskets as he tied them on the tauros again in the other night shift. " Man one more tree and I'm done. " said Ash as he's going to the last apple tree but he already collapsed in exhaustion as his eyes are closed morning have came twilight was now heading straight to sweet apple acres just then Ash was nowhere near the sweet apple acres then she sees Applejack was bucking the apple tree as she came to her " Alright Applejack. Your apple bucking hasn't caused you problems. It's overpropelled pegasus, practically poisoned plenty of ponies,And terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you said you need help. " Said Twilight as Applejack kicked off the Apples in the basket "No I don't I did it, I harvest the entire sweet apple acres how do you like them apples? " said Applejack as her brother big mackintosh came " Oh, how do you like them apples? " As Applejack looked and sees more apples trees at that side made her so dizzy as Twilight told her everything she was doing alone was wrong

"Okay Twilight, I could need help. " as Applejack pleaded for help as everypony, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie are here helping Applejack out bucking at all the Apples Along with the herd of tauros charging at the trees makes it done faster Twilight then writes a note to princess Celestia as she too was using her magic to lift the Apples to the baskets as Applejack came with refreshments "how about y'all take a little break. I got some fine apple juice waitin' for you. " Said Applejack as they're going to thier apple juice "Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was actin a bit stubborn." said Applejack " a bit. " said Twilight

" Okay,I might stubborn. And I'm sorry. " said Applejack as she notice one's missing

"Hey where's Ash? " said Applejack

"Girls he's too tired to come because he's helping you. " said Apple Bloom pointed at Applejack

" Me. " said Applejack

" Applejack, Ash knew you're stubbornness he and his herd of tauros were doing night shift. " said Twilight

" Then where's he at? " said Applejack that's got them worried till they heard snoring at the tree they looked up and sees Ash sleeping at the tree made the girls giggled

" I said before. " said Twilight

" And I'm gonna say it again. " said Rarity

"HE'S SUCH A SILLY COLT! " Exclaimed the girls as they laughed at the sleeping colt but Twilight walks over to him with a smile "Oh, Ash you did all this as a true friend for applejack. They're right you're such a silly keychain you too gentle Colt" as she decided to keep him company as she sits next to him snuggling close "Twilight are you coming dear?" Said Rarity as Twilight looks at them "You girls go ahead I'll keep Ash company" twilight said as rarity looks at them "Ah young love I bet Twilight confess her feelings to him one day" as rarity walks off to meet up with her friends while twilight was resting next to him with a blush

 **thats it of chapter 4 of Ash's new adventure hope you enjoyed it and the second time of Ash helping Applejack because of applebuck season as he then has to deal with that problem by doing applebuck at night time without bieng noticed and now I'm in debate of pokemon bleach crossover if you want me to do it also the next AshxTwilight stories know as Harmony in Jhoto journeys and Pokémon mlp movie story also im planning chapter 5 of light our darkest hour is coming soon if you have ideas for chapter 3 of this reboot version send reviews and PMS also enjoy the reboot**

 **review**


	5. Griffon the Brush Off

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 5**

 **Griffon the Brush Off**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

In the park of ponyville we see pinkie talking to twilight "Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" Said pinkie as twilight was reading "Uh-huh." She said "And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" She said to twilight as she sees rainbow flying she follows "Uh-huh. Phew." Said twilight at the far distance Ash was there too but wait he was painting "I'll get this done in no time" just then Ash heard pinkie

 **"** Rainbow Dash!" She shouted as Ash sees rainbow dash too but grunted **"** _Pinkie Pie_? Not again." She said feel irrated by pinkie "Rainbow Dash." She shout to dash "Not now, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said but ash notice she's trying to tell rainbow something **"** But, but Rainbow Dash–" as she's cut off **"** I'm in the middle of something." She said to him but seems Ash wants to speak but he stay out of it and continues

"But–" pinkie was cut off again **"** I said not now" as she crash at the mountain and land on the ground as pinkie catch up **"** I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." Said pinkie telling her look out of the mountain made rainbow grumble

"She should be named rainbow "crash" said said Ash as he continues painting

(at ponyville)

At ponyville ash was enjoying walking then he sees pinkie humming "Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" Then he notice rainbow was hiding "Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway." As she sees twilight "Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" Pinkie ask her **"** Isn't she right up there?" Twilight points up to the cloud **"** Rainbow _Dash_." She shout as she grunt then she flies away in speed and hides in sweet apple acres "Phew. That was close." She thought as pinkie was behind her **"** Hi!" She said **"** Aah!" Rainbow screams as she flew away past the apple trees she pants but pinkie is at the bottom

 **"** Hi again." Said pinkie "Aah!" Rainbow screamed again she flew past the hills pinkie follows but rainbow was at the cloud then land at the pond but pinkie was here **"** Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash. " pinkie said as rainbow just give up **"** Waaa-oh, forget it." She said "I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun." Pinkie tells her **"** Okay." Rainbow said by then ash was walking at ponyville then notice his friends "i wonder what's going on?" He said

 **"** Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-" pinkie was cut off from rainbow while doing the cloud

 **"** _Pinkie Pie_!" She shouted

 **"** Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal." Pinkie said as Ash watches them while spike was humming walking outside till a thunder was struck by rainbow spook him the he gets hiccups made them laugh "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." Said pinkie laughing so did rainbow **"** Good one, Pinkie [hiccup] Pie. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me. [hiccup] Nnaa-" whenever he hiccups the scroll was send to celestia **"** Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" Said pinkie was worried **"** Ne-[hiccup]-eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof. " just then more scrolls were send

 **"** Oh, okay, good." As pinkie and rainbow laugh **"** I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls." When the scrolls were send by accident as celestia gasp the two still laugh and spike getshiccups more "Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" Pinkie laughs "I can think of _one_ thing." As rainbow used thunder at pinkie **"** Aah!" Pinkie screamed she hiccup and giggles then hiccup again now chuckles hiccup more now laughs and hiccup

 **"** I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." Said rainbow **"** Are you [hiccup] kidding? [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hiccup]-oves to have [hiccup] fun! " pinkie said then hiccup **"** You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought." Said rainbow

 **"** You wanna hang out?" Said rainbow

 **"** [hiccup] That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you [hiccup]" said pinkie as they see Ash walking to them "Hey Ash you saw the whole thing" said rainbow as Ash nodded **"** A simple nod would do." She said to pinkie **"** Mmm-hmm." Pinkie said as Ash ready to speak "besides of scaring spike and he hiccups the scrolls to my sister" said Ash as the two laugh "it's funny Ash you should try it." Said Pinkie as ash chuckled "perhaps but I'm on my way to see my sister." Said Ash as he left the two made it to rarity's house as ring the bell **"** Is she even home?" Said rainbow as pinkie looks

"I don't know. This is gonna be gold." Said pinkie as Rainbow sees rarity out "There she is." Said rainbow as rarity saw flowers "Ooo." She sniffs them then she sneezes she suddenly saw pinkie and rainbow laugh holding sneeze powder some went on pinkie " _Aaa-choo_!" They left rarity wasn't happy at twilight's place she was working on a spell but when she's writing it down the notes disappeared as her spell exploded

 **"** Hmm?" As she heard laughing from pinkie and rainbow holding the disappeared ink but at sweet apple acres applejack was getting to her she gasp because the apples are different colors "Land sakes!" She said as she heard laughing from pinkie and rainbow she was ad chase them when the apple hit the water it's only paint she chuckles then pinkie was playing a squeaky toy

 **"** Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" Said pinkie as rainbow was looking at fluttershy at the lake

 **"** Fluttershy." Said rainbow as pinkie spits **"** _WHAT_? Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank." Said pinkie "Yeah, you're right. [raspberry] Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"rainbow said to pinkie **"** Oh, [chuckles] I've got _someone_ in mind. [chuckles] The toughest around." She chuckled as rainbow looks at her **"** Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?" Rainbow asked as pinkie giggle **"** Oh, yes. [giggles] You're very close." Pinkie was giggling at rainbow because the ink was on her eye she chuckled

"Good one, Pinkie Pie." As they laugh **"** Ridiculous." Rainbow said at morning after the pranks yesterday Ash was walking and sees pinkie "hi pinkie where you going?" Said ash as pinkie said "going to wake up rainbow dash" as they were close to her house as she blows party hooter "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh." Said pinkie as they heard rainbow's voice then saw a griffin appeared from her home spooked pinkie

" Mornin', Pinks and hey Ash. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie and my new friend Ash." Said rainbow talking to the griffin name gilda **"** Hey. What's up?" Said gilda "Ash, Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda." Said rainbow

 **"** What's a griffon?" Said pinkie

 **"** She's half-eagle, half-lion." Said Ash as Gilda was impressed "smart fellow And _all_ awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Said Gilda as rainbow speaks **"** Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" She said to gilda **"** Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head." Said Gilda **"** Sooo..." Rainbow asked that got her frustrated "Ugh. Only for you, Dash." She said as they sang the chant "Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To someday be the very best!" They said as pinkie laugh

 **"** Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" Pinkie replied "Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning." Gilda said to rainbow **"** Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." Rainbow said to pinkie **"** Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- [sigh] later." As Ash watch pinkie blows party hooter very sadly

"Poor pinkie" said Ash but Ash sees her follow them "well she never gives up." As he follows Ash sees Gilda and rainbow laughing "Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times." Gilda said flying with rainbow **"** Yeah, only _faster_. So now what?" Rainbow asked

 **"** Hey there." Said pinkie shown up

 **"** Huh?" They said **"** It's later. And I caught up." Said pinkie **"** Pinkie Pie, you are so random." Said rainbow as Ash chuckled "same pinkie" said Ash as he watches more **"** Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Said gilda as rainbow hears that **"** A race? You are _so_ on." Said rainbow as the two are ready for a race **"** One, two, three, _go_." As they raced leaving pinkie to the dust **"** _Hey!" Said pinkie **"**_ I win." Said rainbow won towards that cloud "As if. I won, dude." Said Gilda was there first "No way." Rainbow replied **"** Yes way." Said gilda **"** Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you." Said rainbow

 **"** Uh, I don't think so." Said gilda **"** Oh Geez, dream on." Said rainbow "Remember back in camp? I–" as Gilda was cut off **"** There is no way you beat me." She said to gilda **"** Whatever." Gilda replied as pinkie shows up "Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather." Said pinkie who was using balloons and Ash was silent while flying **"** Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, _G_." Said pinkie

 **"** Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. _Go_!" She said To Pinkie Pie "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy." As they race away **"** Wait, _guys!_ Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time." Pinkie said as rainbow and gilda race more

"So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% _old_ school?" Said gilda

"New moves? Heh, sit back _G_ , this is gonna take a while." Said rainbow as she left Ash was thinking to head back **"** Hey Pinkie, c'mere." Said Gilda "Yeah?" Pinkie comes to her while Ash was listening when Gilda grabbed the balloons **"** Don't you know how to take _get lost_ for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that _I'm_ around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and _BUZZ OFF_." As Gilda pops the balloons she gasp and falls "Whaaa-aaa–" pinkie screamed as Ash flies towards to her and saved her as they land "thanks Ash." Said pinkie as she hops off Ash's back

"Good thing I had your back" said Ash as they look up **"** Try matching _that_. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?" Rainbow asked gilda **"** Eh, she left. Something about being _as busy as a bee_." Said Gilda which made pinkie upset **"** _Hmph!" As her and Ash are at twilight's place "_ So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Said twilight as they're talking about Gilda

 **"** Um, _yeah_. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Said pinkie

 **"** You know what I think, Pinkie Pie." Said Twilight

 **"** Hmm?" Said pinkie "Well, I think... you're jealous." Twilight thinks **"** _Jealous_?" Said pinkie was confused "Green with envy. Well, in your case, _pink with envy_." Spike asked **"** Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve _her_ attitude." Said twilight as pinkie doesn't like "Improve _my_ attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." She scream of frustration as she left twilight sigh but Ash wasn't impressed "What Ash?" Twilight asked him "that's what you think is jealousy pinkie had...I saw her almost fell from the sky the ground could've killed her twilight I saw Gilda pop those balloons." Said Ash as twilight heard him correctly

"Ash I'm sorry you're right I'm still learning of friendship we should go find pinkie." Said twilight as her and twilight are finding pinkie in ponyville "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." Said pinkie as she sighed then heard a sip and laughing "That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya." Said rainbow

 **"** That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down." Said Gilda as Ash and twilight arrived "that's gilda" she asked him "yeah that's her" as they watch "Later." As soon as rainbow left they watch gilda use her tail to look like a rattler at granny sniffing the flowers "Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" As she runs off

 **"** This stuff ain't fresh, dude." Said gilda as she doesn't know she's been watch

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." Said pinkie as ash and twilight watches more "that's terrible" said twilight as they looked "look again" ash said as gilda stole the apple and eats it as pinkie gasped "I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." Said pinkie even twilight was shocked "That's not right she's stealing." Said twilight but they saw fluttershy with the ducks "All right little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." Said fluttershy

 **"** _Hey." Said gilda in the way_ **"** Please excuse me." Fluttershy ask polite **"** I'm walkin' here." Said gilda bieng mean "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." But fluttershy was cut off " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Said gilda mocking her "B-b-b-but I... I..." Just then Ash came "listen here overgrown feather duster fluttershy was being nice to nice to you and you had to be mean." Said ash

"Saids who you're just a lame pony I can be whatever I want..." Ash was furious at gilda as he breathes in, roars at her with a powerful roar that made her mad "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. And you I hate you more. I gotta bail." Said gilda as she left

 **"** She's a grump, _and_ a thief, _and_ a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Ash and Fluttershy like that. _No_. _One_. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style." Said pinkie had a plan

 **"** Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" Said pinkie invited everyone

 **"** Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" Said applejack hearing about gilda "I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." Said rarity as twilight spoke "i've seen Gilda with ash and fluttershy met her " said twilight "really? What's she like?" Said applejack **"** Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, applejack." Said fluttershy as they made it to the party **"** Welcome. Welcome." Said pinkie as they're inside "Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–" as fluttershy was cut off **"** Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Said pinkie

 **"** I'm a year older than you." Said fluttershy as gilda arrived **"** Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." Said pinkie as gilda grunts and pinkie laughs as they shake claw to hoof as gilda got zap "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_." Said rainbow as gilda laugh nervously

 **"** Yeah uh, good one, Pinkie Pie." Said gilda **"** Come on _G_ , I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." Said rainbow **"** Right behind you Dash." As she looks at pinkie " _I know what you're up to." Said gilda_ **"** Great." Said pinkie

 **"** Rrrh. I know what you're _planning_." Said gilda angry as pinkie giggle

 **"** Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." Said pinkie but gilda gets irritated "I mean, I've got my eye on you. " said gilda **"** And _I_ got my _eye_ on _you_. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." Said pinkie as the ponies cheer as Ash hands the lemon drops **"** Please help yourself." Said Ash **"** Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." As she did then feels the fire " _HOT_!" She said " _G_ , the punch." Said rainbow dash as gilda gasp runs to the punch gulps "Huh?" She said as laughter continues "Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass." Said pinkie

 **"** Ha. Priceless. Priceless." As rainbow laughs then gilda gulp now gasp "Yeah, _hilarious_." Said gilda **"** Hey _G_ , look, presents." Said rainbow in laughter **"** Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Said applejack **"** Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was." Said gilda as pinkie pops up "You _do_?" Pinkie said as ponies chatter, birds singing "Cake time everypony." Said pinkie brings the cake "Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Said spike

"Pika" said pikachu "Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike and pikachu?" Said twilight "after all She _is_ the guest of honor after all." Said Ash as the two are upset **"** Exactly." She gasp and blows the cake the candles still lit lead to laughter she continued gasping and blowing then spike laughs

 **"** Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic." Said spike

 **"** Now, I wonder who could've done that." Said pinkie as gilda stare at pinkie **"** Yeah, _I wonder." Said gilda_ **"** Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing." Said spike eating the cake _Spike!" Said twilight seeing this "_ What? It's great, try some." Said spike but pikachu was eating "Hey _G_ , you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow asked **"** No way, Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank. " said gilda "Come on then, let's have some cake." Said rainbow as gilda glares at pinkie **"** Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk." Said gilda "Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Said pinkie **"** Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play." Said applejack

 **"** Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Said rarity as gilda move rarity aside "Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail." Said gilda **"** Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded." Said said pinkie as she's. Puts the the blindfold on her **"** Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah." Said gilda **"** We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Said pinkie

 **"** _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail._ Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Said gilda as she's close "Wait. The poster is this-" as pinkie turns her around **"** Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah" she groaned

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." As ponies laugh then gilda roar

 _"This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ Rainbow Dash. _I said_ , we're leaving. " said gilda as rainbow wasn't moving **"** You know Gilda, _I_ was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Said rainbow **"** _What_?" Gilda gasp **"** Ooh." Said pinkie **"** So I guess _I'm_ queen lame-o" said rainbow

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me." Said gilda rainbow wasn't laughing "They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off." Said rainbow "I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Said pinkie **"** No way. It was Pinkie Pie and that chump. She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me." Said gilda she points at pinkie "Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Said pinkie

 **"** And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my _old_ friends would treat my _new_ friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new _cool_ friends someplace else." Said rainbow

 **"** Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." As the bird of prey shriek and fled

" _Not_ cool." Said rainbow "Wow, talk about a party pooper." Said spike agreed "Wow, what was that about?" Twilight said as ponies talking indistinctly **"** Um, what just happened?" Said the pony name merry may "Really awkward." Said the other pony **"** I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her." Said rainbow "Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Said pinkie as rainbow smile "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?" Said rainbow as pinkie nodded

"No hard feelings." As they share laughter "Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you." Said Twilight **"** It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish." As ponies cheer by then twilight was sending a message " _Dearest Princess Celestia,_ _Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light._ _Your faithful student,_ _Twilight Sparkle" as she sends it to celestia she went to see Ash_

"Twilight? What you doing here" said Ash as twilight was nervous at first "just stop being a fool" said Twilight in her mind as she spoke "Ash want to learn to use magic I can help" said twilight as ash smiled "sure twilight" said ash

(Canterlot)

 **"** _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_ _My most faithful student..._ Oh! Heh, wrong ink." Celestia sigh and chuckles

 **thats it of chapter 4 of Ash's new adventure hope you enjoyed it and the second time of Ash helping Applejack because of applebuck season as he then has to deal with that problem by doing applebuck at night time without bieng noticed and now I'm in debate of pokemon bleach crossover if you want me to do it also the next AshxTwilight stories know as Harmony in Jhoto journeys and Pokémon mlp movie story also im planning chapter 6 of light our darkest hour is coming soon if you have ideas for chapter 3 of this reboot version send reviews and PMS also enjoy the reboot**

 **review**


	6. Boast busters

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 6**

 **Boast busters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

(Twilight's home)

At twilight's home Ash was here learning spells with his friend\teacher Twilight "Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" Spike said as he watches her and twilight focus "Okay, here goes." As the magical chime as Ash and spike had mustaches **"** Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike said while staring at his reflection Ash's spell was a success "How do I look Twilight" as Twilight blush and show a cute laughter **"** Sorry, Romeo." She said to spike then looks at Ash

"Well As attractive and enticing as you look, and you know it's just for practice," she tease him with a eye fluttering made him blush "and it's gotta go." She used her magic at spike **"** Wait! Aw, rats! " said Spike as twilight laughs then looks at Ash "besides you look great without it " she said to him "I know twilight but you said I'm attractive and enticing." As she blush again "Um...Ash class is over um...mind we take a brake alone" she ask him as he smile

"Sure Twilight let's go" as they are walking around ponyville spike came along **"** Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!" He tells them

 **"** True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is_ magic?" Twilight said

 **"** Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic as I do." Ash said to her but she was crazy blushed "Oh, Spike, stop that's embarrassing. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me even you." She said to him **"** Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn or alicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of abilities, Ash and Twilight." Said Spike as Ash and Twilight stop at the bridge looking at the water and land "So beautiful is it twilight" Ash asked her "yeah it is Ash" as the two we're closing in to each other twilight blushed because her final chance

"I can imagine if we are together I can see a little ash or a little me" as they are close all of a sudden **"** Gangway! Comin' through!" As two ponies crashed them but Ash saved twilight from falling as they look at each other "you OK twilight" Ash asked as she blush but act normal "Yes Ash thanks" she thanked him as spike looks at the two **"** Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike asked the two named snips and snails

"Wha, haven't you heard?" As snails points at the crowd **"** Whoa!" Spike said looking at the crowd **"** There's a new unicorn in town!" Said Snails as snips spoke "Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Said snips

 **"** Really?" Twilight said but holds her anger because they ruin her chance with ash

 **"** Aw, no way, that honor goes to Ash and Twilight here." Spike points at them **"** Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asked them **"** Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said to them as snips laugh **"** Yeah! Come on! Whooo!" Said snips as an blue unicorn with a magician hat and cape appeared from a cart was a play stage "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" As Trixie performed magic "Ooh!" Said the audience "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" As there was fireworks and fanfare

 **"** My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said about trixie **"** Come on, nopony's as magical as Twi— Twi— Twi— Oh!" As spike clears his throat "Hey, Rarity, I, uh— Mustache!" Spike ask twilight "there's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" She said to her friends **"** Nothin' at all, 'cep'n when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Said Applejack as Ash looks at twilight looking upset

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity agreed then rainbow spoke "Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." She laugh "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!" Rainbow said

 **"** Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_ sayers in the audience. Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie said not impress then rarity did a raspberry

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity said

 **"** Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is—" as twilight looks at him **"** Spike! Shhh!" She said to him "What? What's wrong?" Spike said to twilight **"** You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking _I'm_ a show-off." Twilight said then there is a fanfare "So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Rainbow asked her "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" Then there's fanfare, fireworks made a version of Ursa **"** Ahh!" It scared the audience **"** What?" Said snips looking at it **"** No way!" Snails replied

 **"** When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Said Trixie but Ash don't buy that but they did "Saw, sweet!" They said **"** That settles it." Said Snips than snails spoke "Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." He said

 **"** No, in all of Equestria!" Snails said as spike spoke "How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi—" as twilight zip his mouth "Mmph! M-mmph!" He mmph as Trixie laugh "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." All she hear are crickets

 **"** Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She chuckles "Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" Then fireworks and fanfare again as spike unzip

"Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!" He cries

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since—" as she was cut off **"** Hmm, how about _you?" She points at twilight "_ Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" She said to her "I— I—" twilight was out of words **"** Well, little hayseed?" As applejack had it "That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" As applejack comes to the stage "You show her, AJ!" Shouted Spike "Can your magical powers do _this_?" As she has her banjo and plays banjo music **"** Whooo!" The audience cheers "Top that, missy." Said applejack **"** Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" As she plays a snake charmer music

 **"** Whoa! Uh!" As applejack dances away made the audience laugh and cheers "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails." She said then rainbow steps up **"** There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." As Trixie heard that "Oh?" Trixie said **"** That's _my_ job!" As there's electric guitar music "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!" As rainbow did the perform made the audience cheers "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." As Trixie did rapid music

 **"** Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! [gulp] I think I'm [gulp] gonna be sick." Rainbow said losing control "Seems like anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie. " then Trixie struck her with thunder

"Ow!" Rainbow said as they are laughing

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said as rainbow heard that **"** Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." She said to twilight "A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack agreed as twilight was nervous "Uh..." Then rarity stands up "Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rarity said **"** Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" Said Trixie

 **"** Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Said rarity as the audience look "Ooh!" They said "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Said rarity of her fashion "Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's—" spike was cut off as they gasp

 **"** _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity was panicking "Nothing." Said twilight "It's fine." Rainbow agreed **"** It's gorgeous. " said applejack

 **"** It's green. What?" They looked at spike as rarity looks

 **"** Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair!" She cries "Such an awful, awful color!" She cries more "Well, I never!" Said golden harvest **"** Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said to her "What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twilight said to him "Yes, you are! You're better than her!" Said spike **"** I'm not better than anyone." She said as Trixie spoke "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." Said trixie saying everything to twilight "Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go." As she's running

 **"** Twilight?" Said spike **"** Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" But she noticed Ash stops twilight "who's this hunk" she said as Ash spoke "twilight where are you going" ash said to her "Ash I can't do it I don't want to be a sh-" as Ash silent that word "before you say that but you are not a show off you are a gifted pony the only show off is Trixie" ash talk some sense into twilight as Trixie was starin

"Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips gives her the smoothie as she walks towards him "hello there cutie why not leave that pony and be with the great and powerful Trixie" she did a eye fluttering at Ash made him turn red but twilight saw this then her jealousy kicks in steam

"oh no she ain't!" She used her magic made Trixie's smoothie levitated then lands on her head as she ran

"Twilight wait!" Ash shouted as he chases after her Trixie wasn't happy with twilight ruin her chance as snails appeared "Mmm, hay." Said snails as Trixie looks at him **"** Yes?" She said to them **"** Ooo, tell us another story, Great and Powerful Trixie." Said snips **"** Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the ursa major." Said snails wanting to know **"** Guh! Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning." Said trixie **"** Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie." Said snails as snips spoke **"** Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." As the two left **"** Ah." Trixie was clueless

 **"** What are you two doin'?" Spike asked those two **"** Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a—" as snips was cut off **"** The what?" Spike was confused **"** The Great and Powerful Trixie." Said snails but spike was annoyed **"** Sheesh." Spike said "Just bringin' her a smoothie." Said snips as spike try to talk some sense to them **"** How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight, who—" as spike was cut off

 **"** The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an ursa major. Can your Twilight claim that?" Said snips **"** Oh really? Were you guys actually there?" Spike said to them **"** Well, eh, uh... no, but—" as snips was cut off **"** But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding." Spike said as snails laugh

 **"** I like pudding." Said snails

 **"** Look, unless an ursa major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!" Said spike as snips thinks on his head **"** Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Snips said to him **"** Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Said snails **"** Yeah, uh... oh, come on!" As they left spike runs to Twilight's home "Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?" Spike said as Ash heard the noise **"** Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." Twilight tells him **"** It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!" He said as twilight looks at him "No, Spike, it's exactly the same." She said

 **"** Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie." Spike tries as Ash keeps seeing this "I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie." As the door slam, then the door open **"** But you're the best!" Said spike "Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!" Twilight said to him as spike gives up "If that's the way you want to be, then fine." As the door slam, Ash walks to her "why did you say that to spike twilight there is difference like I told you" ash said to her

"Ash I can't I don't want to be a show off" said twilight as Ash spoke more "but you use magic at Trixie when she's flirting you did that because you were jealous" as Twilight heard him said that "Jealous me no no Ash I'm not jealous it's not like I had deep feelings for you." She lied trying to hide her blush

"Twilight you can't keep this up if you don't do something you'll lose friends by being afraid" as he open the door and left

"Oh, how we gonna find an ursa major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Said snips as him and snails are in everfree forest **"** Hold on." As snails helps him "Oh, heh. That's better. " as they heard a growl "yaah!" They cheered as the Ursa appeared roar at them the two screamed Ash and spike were walking as they saw the two "Hey, guys, where ya goin'?" Spike asked them "Can't talk now." Said snips running **"** Got a _major_ problem!" Said snails running "Yeah, ursa major, to be exact." Snips said out loud "What is with them?" Ash wondered as they heard a roar "Huh?" As they looked and saw a ursa "Trixie!" They said as Ash looked at spike

"Spike go get twilight I'll keep him busy" said Ash as spike doesn't like that "No Ash the Ursa will kill you!" Spike said as Ash looks at him "spike if we don't stop it it'll attack ponyville trust me" Ash said as spike had no choice and runs to the library **"** Twilight!" As spike was banging on door "Trixie!" Said snips and snails as Trixie looks at them "Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!" Said Trixie

 **"** We— We have a— a tiny problem." Said snips "Actually, it's a big one." Snails tells her "What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?" As she heard a roar from the Ursa as they both screamed then Ash shows up in time "ok ursa it's you and me" as Ash fight the ursa **"** Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!" Spike said as twilight was annoyed

 **"** I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!" Said twilight

 **"** No, you don't understand, it's—" as the ursa roar and sounds of Ash fighting it "Uh, is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked him " _Major_ ly and Ash is fighting it. " spike said that made twilight more worried if he gets killed as Ash is still fighting "Great and Powerful Trixie, you've got to vanquish the ursa." Snips said to trixie **"** Yeah, vanquish so we can watch." Snails tells her too "It took a lot of trouble to get that thing here." Snails said **"** Wait, _you_ brought this here?" She gasp "Are you out of your little pony minds?" She said to them **"** But, you're the Great and Powerful Trixie." Said snips telling her

 **"** Yeah, remember? You defeated an ursa major." Snails said as the Ursa roar "Uh, okay. [gulp] Stand back." As she used snake charmer music and ties the ursa up **"** Heh. Piece of cake." She said as Ash sees it growls, then snap the rope "Aw, come on, Trixie." Snips said not impress "Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh?" Snails said as Trixie gasp and gulp "Well, that was a dud." Said snails "Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know." As the Ursa destroy her cart

"Uh-oh." Said Trixie the ursa roar the three scream as Ash used his charge beam at him "hey you brute focus on me" as the Ursa roar at Ash ponies gasp as the fight continues as the Ursa toss ash and crashed ponies crying in fear as twilight arrived

"What's going on?" Said twilight

 **"** We brought an ursa to town." Said snails telling her "You _what!?" She said to them_ **"** Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Said snips as Trixie spoke **"** I can't." She tells them "What!?" Snips and snails are shocked **"** Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Trixie tells the truth **"** Made it up!?" Those two were down and depress as the Ursa growl and roar ponies gasp as Ash was with twilight "twilight think of something" he said as she gulp then it growl as they notice the wind "Ash do you know music" said Twilight as Ash has his leaf whistle

"Yes why" as twilight spoke "play this song" she said as Ash nodded and play the music from broken cattails the ursa growl, grunt then guttural sigh **"** Nice use of number sixteen." Said spike as there's a metallic sounds of water flowing twilight goes in the barn milking sounds and moos **"** Golly, dont'cha know?" Then twilight used the silo to make a baby bottle **"** That's new." Said Spike as twilight groans then the Ursa was sucking and went to the stars then there's cheering **"** Unbelievable!" Said Rainbow **"** That was amazing!" Spike cheered

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" Said applejack as twilight freaks out **"** I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Said twilight "Hate you?" They said **"** Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Said rarity

 **"** Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-" as she was cut off

 **"** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Said rainbow " _Most_ unpleasant." Rarity agrees with rainbow **"** All hat and no cattle." Applejack said to her **"** So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Said twilight **"** Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Said Applejack **"** And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder." Said rainbow "You are?" Twilight was surprised **"** Uh-huh." Said rainbow **"** Mm-hmm." Said applejack **"** Mm-hmm." Said rarity **"** Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?" Said spike

 **"** That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." Said Twilight **"** So it _is_ possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself? **Twilight Sparkle** : That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa _minor_. **Trixie** : _That_ was just a _baby?_ **Twilight Sparkle** : And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because _someone_ woke it up." Said spike

 **"** Awww..." As the twkept quiet **"** Well, if _that_ was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa _major_ like?" Said spike **"** You don't wanna know." Said twilight which is a good thing "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She used her smoke bombs and was retreating hoofbeats

 **"** Why, that little..." As Ash and Twilight stops her

 **"** Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two." Said twilight **"** Ah [nervous laughter]. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor." Said snips **"** We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_." Said snails **"** Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was _awesome!" Said snips then snails Spoke **"**_ We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Said snips as Twilight spoke "For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" Said twilight as spike nodded "Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Said spike

 **"** Heah?" They said "I think you're right." Said twilight **"** Sweet!" Said spike, snips and snails as Twilight walks to Ash "Ash you're right about everything and I was so scared of showing my magic but you helped me thanks" said Twilight as As smiled "you're welcome twilight" as twilight walks closer to him as he yanked him "ow ow Twilight what did I did wrong!" Ash asked her "nothing just to say don't scare me like that again you reckless colt" she tell him as they are at the library

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ _I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends." She wrote to celestia_

 **"** So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike tells her

 **"** Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" She asked him **"** Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said to her and Ash **"** You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." She said as spike has a idea "Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard?" He said to them **"** Uh, not this again!" She said as Ash sigh "let him figure it out" ash said to her **"** Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no, a soul patch right on my chin!" Sai d spike as twilight thought of something

"I wonder how will ash look with a goatee" she said in her mind

 **that's it of the sixth chapter and hope you enjoy it how Ash and twilight met Trixie then twilight was worried her friends will hate her but was jealous how Trixie flirts with ash then a Ursa attacks ash defends it then saves ponyville with twilight and CH 7 will be on soon want more ashxtwilight send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshxSakura and AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	7. Dragonshy

**Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 8**

 **Dragonshy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Mlp Friendship is magic also this is the reboot and reimangine of Ash's new adventure lead where he's at Aloha regoin and discovered who he was and made new friends, enemies and also found a love interest as well and also to tell you the two stories are in the works so hope you enjoy this new and improved story of Ash's new adventure stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxTwilight**

(Fluttershy's home)

At Fluttershy's home Ash was helping out Fluttershy with her animals "Not too fast now, Angel Bunny. You don't wanna get a tummy ache." said Fluttershy as Angel chuckles

"You really should eat more than that, don't you think? It's not play time yet. I know you want to run, but... just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please?" she said

then Angel coughs "Oh, goodness. Are you okay?" said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy is there something wrong with Angel?" Ash repiled as Angel: coughs again "I don't know Ash?" as she looks at Angel "Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?" she said but Angel coughs more

"Because you need some water?" fluttershy was wrong again Angel coughs loudly "Fluttershy i think i know why?" as Ash shows Fluttershy she gasp "Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke? I'll take that as a... yes." as Fluttershy runs Ash follows

at ponyville the ponies were conversing there "Help. Help! Please? Help? There's- there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and-" as she was cut off then shrieks seeing Rainbow Dash appeared

"Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty six, three forty seven..." said Rainbow as Ash is watching her continue bouncing then Pinkie Pie pops up "This calls for a celebration!" she replied

"Oh, no, Pinkie Pie, this is no time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for-" Fluttershy is hoing to say about the smoke

"Ooo! I'm going to need balloons! One for every pony in Ponyville!" Pinkie said

"There's- there's smoke. And- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-" but Pinkie Pie was focusing

"Let's see, that's one, two, three, four..." Pinkie said

"Three hundred fifty four..."

"Five, six..."

"Three hundred fifty five, no, wait..." Rainbow lost count "Seven." said Pinkie as Rainbow looks at her "Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over." said Rainbow now starting over "We're all going to have to start over, in a new village. 'Cause ours is gonna be-" she was ignored again

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, wait up!" said Pinkie following Rainbow

"Oh, please, this is an emergency. I-I need everypony to-" as Ash walks over to her "Fluttershy stop they won't listen we must go to celestia..." just then Ash saw Twilight coming to ponyville

"Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria." she said to the Ponies

"What? Oh no! That's awful!" they said

"That's what I've been trying to-" fluttershy was still ignored "But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire." Twilight replied

"Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy said ss she was relief

"If it's not the fire then what is it?" Ash asked

"Simple Ash, It's coming from a dragon." Twilight said as the Ponies: were gasp "A... d-dragon?" said Fluttershy

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" said Applejack

"Sleeping." said Twilight

"Huh?" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were confused "You mean smoke appears when it's asleep." Ash asked her

"That's correct Ash, According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." said Twilight

"He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all." said Pinkie

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it?" said Rarity

"I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" as Rainbow dash crashed

"We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years." said Twilight

Fluttershy gasped "Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep." said Rarity as Ash looks at her "Worse then that Rarity if smoke covers Equestria no clean air, plants will die and animals will leave somewhere else." said Ash as Fluttershy doesn't like that

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour." said Twilight

"Okay, girls, you heard her. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes?" Rainbow replied as Ash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity affirmations

"Um, actually..." Fluttershy was ignored

"Raaah!"

"Yaaa!" then pop whistles Pinkie Pie shows laughter "Oh, I mean, grrr!" she said

"Ewww! Much better. Onward!" said Rarity

Fluttershy squeaked as they are ready "Let's go! said Applejack

"Um, let's... not?" Fluttershy squeaked "All right Ash and girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." said Twilight

"M-m-mountain?" said Fluttershy

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top." Twilight replied

"Looks pretty cold up there." ssid Applejack

"You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets." ssid Rainbow

"Good thing I brought my scarf." said Pinkie

"Ooo! Pretty!" Pinkie said looking at the scarf "Heh, oh yeah.That'll keep you nice and cozy." said Rainbow

Fluttershy gulp "Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..." Fluttershy was cut off when Twilight was looking at the map "Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way." she said

"But if I could just have a second..." fluttershy was cut off "Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that." said Twilight

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville." Fluttershy replied

"Uh-huh." said Twilight

"Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-" as Twilight looks at Fluttershy "Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." Twilight said to her

"I don't think I-" Fluttershy said

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone." said Twilight

"You can count on me! Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!" Spike replied to the animals

"I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... but... but..." she squeak in fear

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down." said Rainbow

"Oh, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine." said Twilight as Ash see Fluttershy squeal ran behind him "I never see Fluttershy scared before?" he said in his thought

"All right Ash and girls, move out!" ss they are moving out "But... but...!" Fluttershy screams as they heard the dragon snore Fluttershy gasped

"Whoa. What was that?" said Rainbow

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores." Twilight tells her "It- it's so... high!" said Fluttershy

"Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah!" as Rainbow is goin to fly up "Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all." said Applejack

"I agreed with Applejack!" Ash replied to Rainbow "Oh, all right." shr said to them

"I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!" said Rarity

Pinkie Pie starts imitating a dragon "Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond?" as pinkie roar then there's laughter

"Girls! This is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" as they see Fluttershy far away from them

"Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" said Rainbow

"Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" pinkie searxh in her bag there's pop whistles, cheering

"I-it's so... so... steep." said Fluttershy

"Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know,fly up here?" said Rainbow

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings!" said Pinkie

"Oh... okay." said Fluttershy in a soft cry then a other dragon snore was heard Fluttershy whimpers

"Ugh." said Rainbow as Fluttershy soft grunts

"Uh, we don't have time for this. What are you doing?" Twilight asked Applejack "I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way." said Applejack

"Around the mountain? That's going to take them forever." said Rainbow as Fluttershy squeals then dragon snore was heard again now goat bleat

"Don't worry, Twi. We'll be there lickety-split." said Applejack

"Whoo-hoo! I win again!" said Pinkie

"Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one?" said Rarity as they made it to the other side Applejack was panting

"We. Made. It." she said panting

"Told you it was going to take them forever." said Rainbow

"Your turn, Fluttershy." said Twilight

"But... it's so... wide." said Fluttershy

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now." said Twilight

"You could just leap on over." said Applejack "I-" then she heard the dragon snore

"I don't know." said Fluttershy

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?" said Pinkie

[Pinkie Pie]

It's not very farJust move your little rumpYou can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump

"We don't have time for this." said Twilight

[Pinkie Pie]

A hop, skip and jump,Just move your little rump,A hop, skip and jump,A hop, skip and jump,A hop, skip and jump,A hop skip and jump,A hop skip and jump!

"O-okay. Here I go." as Fluttershy is doing it A hop "Don't worry i'm behind you fluttershy" said Ash was walking behind her

"That's it." said Applejack

"You've got it." said Twilight

"Almost there." said Rarity

"Skip." said Fluttershy getting closer "Just don't look down." said Twilight as Fluttershy looks down and whimpers

"Ugh." said Rainbow

"I guess I forgot to jump." said Fluttershy as Ash sigh aand levitating Fluttershy with psychic and he fly carrying her as they made it then continued walking at the mountain Ash was way up "Golly Ash how can you not be tired." said Applejack as Ash spoke

"I use to it since i travel to other places at regions during my journey ever heard walking is best exercise" said Ash as Twilight notice where they are at she whispers

"Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide." said Twilight

"An... an ava... ava..." said Fluttershy

"Shhh!" said Twilight

"AVALA-!" as a collective sigh then rumble "Avalanche!" they said as they are running "Oh no! Help! Ooh!" said Twilight as Ash smashes the rocks with his iron tail Applejack helps him out then coughing was heard "Oh my!" said Applejack as the others stops coughing "Everypony okay?" said Ash

"Thanks to you I am." said Twilight

"Eugh. Blech." said Rarity

"Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!" said Pinkie

"Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this." said Rarity

"Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horse shoes." said Rsinbow

"Sorry." said Fluttershy

"Aw, no big whoop, sugarcube." said Applejack

"Yeah, we'll just have to" she sigh "climb over." said Twilight as Fluttershy sigh and whimpers then Rarity started to cry "Wha!" said Rarity

"Wha..." said Applejack "My apologies." said Rarity was still crying "Not your fault." said Rainbow but Fluttershy still whimper "Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" said Rainbow

"We're about to find out. We're here." said Twilight as they made it to destination "Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." said Twilight

"Mm-hmm." said Rainbow

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." she said to pinkie and Rarity as pinkie has the squeaky toy "Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" said Twilight as they are affirmatives

"Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him?" said Twilight as she looks at Fluttershy "Fluttershy? Oh, come on! Come on! [grunt] We have to do this! [grunt] Now! Every [grunts] second longer that dragon [grunts] sleeps is another [grunts] acre of Equestria that is covered in [grunts] smoke. Ooh!" said Twilight trying to get Fluttershy out of hiding

Pinkie Pie laugh "I- I- I can't go in the cave." said Fluttershy "Ugh." they said as they crash "Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too." said Rainbow

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of" she mumble.

"What's that, sugarcube?" said Applejack

"I'm scared of" Fluttershy mumble again

."What?" said Twilight

"I'm scared of dragons!" she said as the dragon snore Fluttershy squeal and coughing "But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals." said Twilight

"Yes, because they're not dragons." said Fluttershy

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing." said RainbowRainbow

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon." Fluttershy said to her "But twilight Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him." said Ash

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" she said to him as the dragon snore Fluttershy whimper

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" said Twilight

"I was afraid to." Fluttershy telld them

"Ugh." ssid Rainbow

"All of us are scared of that dragon." said Applejack

"I'm not!" Rainbow replied

"Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of." said Applejack

"I- I- I just... can't." said Fluttershy ss she was hiding

"Oh, Fluttershy. I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right?" she said as the ponies agree nervously Twilight walks inside "Mr. Dragon." as the dragon rumble "Excuse me." she said

he rumble again "Mr. Dragon." she said as he woke up "Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight-" she wss cut off as the dragon yawn

"Augh! Puh! Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. [coughs] Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?" said Twilight as the dragon stretches and grunts "So, you'll find another place to sleep?" Twilight coughs the dragon huff smoke All ponies: coughs

"So much for [coughs] persuading him." said Rainbow

"Now what?" said Applejack

Rarity coughs "Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls. I'm so sorry to interrupt." she clears her throat "But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years?" the dragon rumble "Personally,Ithink you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would bemorethan happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone." but the dragon growl Rarity starts to cry "I was this close to getting that diamond." she said

"You mean... getting rid of that dragon?: said Twilight

"Oh, yeah... sure." said Rarity

"What in tarnation...?" said AppApplejack heard the horn as they see Pinkie blowing the horn

"Darling, you look ridiculous." said Rarity

"Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! Hi!" as she was in but the dragon pushed Pinkie out and crashed "You ok Pinkie?" Ash said

"Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing." said Pinkie

"All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does." said Rainbow as Pinkie blows the busted horn "It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!" as Rainbow flies inside "Rainbow, no!" said Twilight

"Get! Out!" as rainbow smack him ththe dragon sneeze and growl staring at Rainbow "Heh. Sorry." but the dragon roars sending "Who-o-o-o-o-a!" and crashed at the others "Ugh!" they said as the dragon roar then Ash steps in

"Back off dragon!" Fluttershy saw it as Ash tries to help save them "Look i don't want to fight but i can calm you down a hunch." he tries to calm the dragon down with his aura but it doesn't work

"I guess plan B" then as tries to use double team but a dragon sight is more skilled and knows exactly which one is the real Ash which that doesn't work

"Alright that's it no more mr. nice pony!" then Ash does a flip maneuver and punches the dragon in the bottom of the jaw making it stagger back. Ash turns to his friends "You girls should get going!" Ash replied then the dragon opens its mouth behind him and he has a dreaded look on his face

"Aw Muk!" as the dragon bites down around him making everyone else gasp in horror

"Ash!!!!" they said as Fluttershy saw her friend got eaten made her angry "How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not—I repeat—you do not! Hurt! My! Friends! Now i want you to Spit Out My Friend right now! You got that?" she said glaring at him the dragon whimper and drops Ash out

"yuck" Ash has more beaten and bruised but covered in Dragon saliva which makes him smell like it's being smoked.

"Well?" ssid Fluttershy

"But that rainbow one kicked me." said the dragon as Rainbow nodded with the smile "And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." she said

"But I-" he was cut off

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said,what do you have to say for yourself?" said Fluttershy

the dragon whimper and start crying "There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." said Fluttershy as the dragon accept it the Ponies start cheering

"You did it! I knew you could do it." said Twilight

"I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?" said Spike as Twilight and the girls return

"Spike, take a letter." said Twilight as Spike sigh "With pleasure." he said

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight

"Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!" said Applejack as Rainbow is just fave away

"Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." but she heard a roar "Dragon!" as she is hiding but it was only a goat was bleating then they laugh "Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!" rainbow said as Pinkie roar

"Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration." said Rainbow

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not everypony can be as brave as me." said Fluttershy as Rarity came over "Fluttershy darling i need you and Twilight over." said Rarity as the two knew why as Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight are giving Ash a bath using multiple of soaps and brushes to brush his Mane his fur still trying to get the drool and smell of the dragon off of him. He struggles against them

"Ash ketchum hold still iy's not our fault that you were swallowed by the dragon!" said Twilight as they argue with him trying to get him clean

"fine..." Ash just groans as they continue to wash him at the end

 **that's it of the eigth chapter and hope you enjoy it how Ash, twilight and tje girls are going to the mountain to tell the dragon to move somewhere else and Fluttershy fsced her fear and CH 9 will be on soon want more ashxtwilight send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshxSakura and AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

Review


End file.
